


Second chances

by the_freedom_of_flight



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: And Koujaku's good, Androids, Androids that act like humans, Aoba cowers a lot the first three quarters of this story, Blood, Bots!, Human!Clear, Humans that act like androids, M/M, Mentions of rape but that's it, References to Clear's bad ending, Ren is hot and it's awkward, Role reversal sort of, Rough Sex, Saving the World, Some naughty stuff, badass things, i don't know how to tag, slow buildup, some gore, tossing around character traits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 35,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_freedom_of_flight/pseuds/the_freedom_of_flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba wakes up to find a new life with Clear and his young sister Yura, both friendly humans who save Androids like him destined for incineration. There are other androids just like him, all broken in their own ways, and during the day they disguise themselves as humans who work Clear's spa and nail salon. </p><p>It's a good life, says Koujaku, and Aoba knows he's lucky to be rescued, hidden away from vicious Bots who will gladly torture him. But why is Aoba broken? He feels completely fine. And why is Noiz such an ass? Why does Clear look tired and wear his gloves so much? Is there something else the house is hiding that Aoba dosent want to find? </p><p>In the end there is only one choice Aoba can settle on, and one decision that will effect all of his new friends and family.</p><p>Or:</p><p>"My name is Aoba Seragaki and if you're seeing this, that means you're my android and you've made it. I knew you would - I captured your friend and brought you here so you could listen to this message. Right now, you're in a lot more danger than you can possibly imagine. In fact, the whole city is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that I've decided to actually post, all feedback is greatly appreciated. You have MaxRomance to thank for introducing me to DMMD and inspiring me to write this fic. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Let me know how I'm doing!

Aoba slowly opened his eyes, taking a slow breath and turning his head away from the wall. For a few seconds everything was pixelized - he could see squares, some of them black, before his vision lightened and came into focus. Two faces were peering down at him, one male and very handsome, pink eyes framed with fluffy snow white hair that stopped at his chin. The other was a female, her hair just slightly longer and a white-grey colour. Her eyes were a light blue. She looked fifteen, maybe sixteen.

"He's awake." The man said softly. He also looked very young. 

"Do you think he can talk yet?" The girl responded. 

Aoba squinted, hugging his arms tighter around his knees and pulling away from the noise. His head was throbbing painfully and he could barely think. 

The girl reached down, Aoba flinching as she touched his collar and lifted a small tag there. "Ow-Ba... Aoba." She read with a small smile. "Cute." 

"How are you feeling, Aoba?" The male asked with a fond smile. 

Aoba took a few breaths before responding. "My head hurts... Where am I?" 

"Yura, can you get him something for his head?" The man asked softly before looking at Aoba. "You're in my house."

Yura nodded and disappeared out the door, the sound of feet going down stairs following. 

The man sank down next to Aoba, "my name is Clear... Do you remember anything, Aoba?" 

Aoba rubbed his head lightly, looking down and realizing he was completely naked. Around him was a big, opened box and a computer that was turned on. "I- there was a cell." He whispered. "And I was a... In a factory?" 

"That's right. I bought you, so that means your staying here now." Clear said softly. 

"Here..." Aoba said softly, feeling dread in the pit of his stomach. It was quickly replaced by a small rush of relief, Clear seemed quite nice so far. 

Clear stood up and crossed the room, pulling a large blanket off a bed and walking over to him, "here." 

Aoba reached up and took the blanket, gratefully pulling it around himself.

"Come on, I'll explain more to you once you're downstairs." Clear said softly, offering him a hand. It was gloved. "Try and stand up." 

Aoba slowly forced his legs to comply, taking Clear's hand despite how it let cold air under the blanket. He stumbled forward slightly and was met by a warm, strong embrace and a soft chuckle. "Are you alright?" Clear asked, pulling back slightly. His pink eyes were full of fondness. 

"Yes, I'm fine thank you." Aoba said quickly, feeling blush rush to his cheeks. 

"Come downstairs. Yura has some food for you and something to help your head... You also might get to meet someone if they're not getting ready." Clear said softly. 

Aoba nodded and walked with Clear out of the room silently. He didn't want to ask any questions yet - everything was so confusing. There were a lot of rooms in the hallway, closed doors as they headed to the stairs. One was left open and he saw another box just like the one in the room he'd woken up in, as well as a computer to the side, shut off. 

Clear helped Aoba slowly walk down the stairs, to the living room that was merged with a kitchen. "Everyone, this is Aoba-san." He said cheerfully, Aoba blushing at the honorific term.


	2. Koujaku

In the kitchen was Yura, cooking something at the stove. She smiled encouragingly at him before looking at the large table in the living room, with enough seating for a lot of. 

"I'll find another chair for you, but for now you can choose any empty spot." Clear said softly. "At dinner everyone's here and it gets rather crowded."

At the table were two men - one was looking off to the side, reclined absently in his chair. He wore a lot of green and black, with a wool hat and a dress shirt and jeans with a studded green belt. His hair was short and red, just peeking out from under his hat. The other was wearing a long red kimono, with black jeans. A dangerous looking sword was hanging from his back, his navy blue hair pulled into a ponytail. His back was to Aoba. 

Aoba swallowed hard, both of them looked very intimidating and he looked to Clear for help, but the white haired man was gone. Aoba looked to the left and saw he was helping Yura with what she was cooking. Pulling the blanket tighter around himself, he slowly walked over to the table.

He sat across from the man in the red kimono, a few chairs to the left of the other who still didn't even look at him. Gazing across the table, Aoba curiously studied the man's haircut. It was a ponytail but with a side bang that covered about half of his face, he was gazing down at a book on the table. His eyes suddenly flickered up to Aoba's, red and a striking contrast to his dark hair. "You're the new fuss everyone's been talking about." He said softly. 

"I-pardon?" Aoba asked softly. 

"I heard Clear ordered a new slave toy." The words were soft, the man's brows pulled in slightly. He looked concerned. "Is that you? You must be." 

"I-I came in a box." Aoba stammered, not sure what else to say.

"Yeah. I know." He said softly, smiling. "It is you. What's your name?"

"Aoba." He said softly, starting to feel more comfortable. 

"Aoba. Well, Aoba, you're a very lucky person."

"I thought I was a robot." He said quietly, remembering the computer and some sort of program suddenly. 

"Not anymore. Clear adopted you." The man pointed to the other at the stove with Yura. " He's very empathetic and has links to the company who made you - you're defective." He said the word very gently, like an apology. "They were going to terminate you, but Clear bought you for twice the asking price." 

"Wow." Aoba said softly. "How do you know this?"

"He told me. And also, he did it for me as well." The man said quietly. 

"You're not human?" 

"Android, like you. So is Noiz." He pointed across the table to the red haired man who didn't react. "So is everyone here but Clear and his sister Yura. They're humans, and this is their home." 

"What do we all do here?" He asked hesitantly, looking around. 

The man mulled it over for a few seconds before giving a small shrug, "whatever we like. Read, cook, draw, anything we want to when Clear isn't having us work." 

"Work?"

"Yes, work. He owns a hairdressing shop and a salon downstairs, which he has all of us work in for a few hours every day." The man explained. "But don't worry - Clear is a very nice boss and he never gets angry. It's really not a lot to ask for since he's letting us live and eat and hide with him." 

"Hide?" Aoba asked. "Hide from what?" 

He looked hesitant, gazing down at his tea before back up at Aoba. "Other androids. We call them Bots. They look just like Clear, except wearing different clothing. If they see any of us they'll grab us and bring us back to the place where we were made. They then torture us for running away and lock us up to be sold. Technically our codes haven't been bought yet - Clear bought us by negotiating in person, not online. So if they see us they read us as run-aways." 

This was a lot to take in for Aoba. "Why do they look like Clear?"

"Because Clear's father owns the company. His name is Toue and sometimes he comes here. He's very mean and strict. We usually hide upstairs when we hear his car rolling in." He said quietly. 

Aoba was about to ask more but Yura set a plate full of food infront of Aoba, the smell making his stomach growl hopefully. Eggs, sausages, a pancake, and some toast with hot tea. There were two pills next to it, medication for Aoba's headache. "I hope you're hungry." She said with a small smile. "It's a little late for breakfast but your delivery was late, so I don't mind making it for you." She chuckled softly. "I see you're talking with Koujaku?" 

The man in the red kimono smiled, "my apologies, Aoba, I almost forgot. My name is Koujaku." 

"Yes, Koujaku's just explaining to me how everything works." Aoba said with a small smile. "He's being very nice." 

"Well that's good, but it won't last long." She chuckled. "Clear's opening the salon in ten minutes, he says Aoba is excused for today because of his headache and that he just got here."

"Lucky." Koujaku smiled lightly, "I guess I should go get ready in a few minutes." 

"You should." She smiled, "I'll see you there." She turned and walked back to the stairs. 

Aoba busied himself with eating his breakfast, which was delicious. Noiz did get up and leave, probably getting ready for the salon, but Koujaku stayed put. For some reason that made him very happy and once he was done he took his plate, clasping his blanket together with one hand as he set it in the sink. He wished Yura was around to thank but sat back down in his seat. "Koujaku?" He asked softly. 

Koujaku looked up, "yes?" He asked, taking a sip from his tea. 

"What did you mean, earlier, when you said I was... Defective? That they were going to terminate me?" Aoba asked quietly. 

Koujaku's brows pulled together again. He looked like he really didn't want to tell Aoba, but broke down and did. "All of us were designed for... One purpose. You know this, right?"

"Yes..." Aoba said quietly. "Sex, right?" 

"Yes. Sex. We were all made to be perfect partners for people who didn't yet have one. But all of us were created incorrectly. Somewhere in the system, something went wrong." Koujaku said softly. "Do you remember Noiz? He just left. Well he was from a company in Germany, who do the same thing, he was designed for people who like pain, weather they're dominant or submissive. A perfect versatile partner."

"What went wrong?" Aoba asked softly. 

"When they started running tests on him, with real people, Noiz didn't understand when to stop. He killed all of the partners who tested with him. After a while the mechanics realized what was wrong - Noiz can't feel pain at all. Not like you and I do, or even how humans do. He doesn't understand how it can hurt or how it can be inflicted. He was the first Clear rescued." He said softly. "Then me, Mink, the twins, and now you." 

"What's wrong with me?" Aoba asked, eyes wide. 

"I don't know." Koujaku said with a small shrug. "If I did, I would tell you. I can't see anything wrong with you from our conversation. On the contrary, you seem very pleasant." He said with a small smile. 

Aoba felt his cheeks heat yet again, "uh, thank you... Koujaku, what do you think I was designed for?"

"Definitely a submissive. For people who like owning nice things and using them how they want. How often you blush gives it away, that and how pretty you are." He said with a soft chuckle. 

"Thank you." Aoba said again, feeling repetitive and giving an apologetic laugh. 

"I should go, but I'll see you in a few hours when I'm done working. In the mean time, you should explore the house. Where you woke up is your room, I think." Koujaku stood up, finishing off his tea. 

"Bye." Aoba said softly, already missing Koujaku's company. 

"Bye." He gave him an encouraging smile and left. 

Aoba watched him go, feeling sad and burdened with everything he'd just heard. He was curious to know about his own problem - why was he defective?


	3. Clear

"Aoba-san." Clear said from the foot of the stairs, snapping Aoba out of his thoughts. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Aoba asked, instantly warming up to Clear. After hearing what Koujaku had to say, Aoba had decided he really liked a respected Clear. 

"Come on, we have a whole day together." Clear chuckled softly, starting up the stairs. "At least until the boys all get off work." 

Aoba pulled the blanket around himself and headed up the stairs, after Clear. "Where are we going?" He asked as they walked in the hallway again. 

"Upstairs." Clear kept going, passing Aoba's room and stopping at the end of the hall, opening the door. Inside was a lavish bathroom with a shower and a tub. The tiled floors were clean and white, a shiny mirror over the sink with various toothbrushes and different toiletries. 

"Wow, it's beautiful in here." He said softly. "Is this... My bathroom?"

Clear laughed, a musical sound. "No, it's everyone's bathroom. You have to share it with Koujaku, Noiz, and the twins." 

"I thought Koujaku said there was someone named, um... Mink?" Aoba said, frowning. 

"Mink, yes. He ran away." Clear said softly. "He didn't like it here." 

"He ran away? But what about the bots?" Aoba asked, eyes wide. 

Clear's eyes were concerned as they flickered to Aoba's. He clearly hadn't wanted the other to hear about so much so fast. "You would understand if you had seen Mink. He's very strong, can defend himself against almost all of the bots. He prefers the streets." 

"Oh." Aoba said softly, watching Clear. 

Clear turned the handle on the shower, plugging the tub and adjusting the temperature. "Hot or warm?" He asked Aoba. 

Aoba frowned for a few seconds, "um, I don't know..."

"Inbetween." He smiled, adjusting them some more. He got up and pulled his butter yellow scarf off, placing it on a hook and removing his coat as well. He pulled his gloves off and set them by the sink, continuing to strip as Aoba watched, slowly blushing more and more. 

"I think we can borrow Koujaku's shampoo - Noiz and the twins and him all have their own kind that they like and get very feisty if someone uses it. But I think Koujaku likes you and wouldn't mind if you used some." Clear rambled as he opened a large cabinet and pulled out a bottle of orange shampoo. 

"Okay." Aoba said softly, smiling. 

"I guess we can use his soap as well." Clear hummed, setting out some things as he glanced back at Aoba and chuckled, "you can take your blanket off, as good as you make it look." 

Aoba smiled sheepishly and let it fall, uncomfortable even though Clear had already seen him naked. 

Clear turned off the tub, which was very full now and steaming slightly. "You can get in." He told Aoba with a small smile, dipping his fingers in the hot water. 

Aoba walked over and lifted a foot, hesitantly lowering his toes into the hot water and giving a pleased sound. The warmth was very welcome, and he stood in the hot water, stepping in with his other foot. He lowered down into the water, sighing happily as it enveloped his body. He closed his eyes, careful to keep his hair out of the water. For some reason he'd been cautious with his hair since the moment he woke up. 

"Move, silly." Clear said, dipping a foot in behind Aoba, who blushed and scooted forward. He grabbed a cup and dipped it into the water, starting to pour it over his head. 

Aoba winced at the initial feeling but slowly warmed to it, straightening and letting clear wet his hair by dumping small amounts of water over it. Once it was all dripping over his shoulders Clear gently pulled it back, combing his fingers through carefully. "I know your hair is sensitive." He said softly. "So just tell me if anything hurts." He opened the shampoo, squeezing some onto his palm. 

"Clear..." Aoba said softly, feeling the other start to massage his scalp. 

"Yes, Aoba?" 

Aoba stewed in silence, leaning into the touches and letting clear rub the soap into his hair. "Why am I defective?" 

"You're not."

"I know I am, you wouldn't have saved me if I wasn't." Aoba said softly, eyes drooping lightly and his shoulders sagging as he felt pleasure wash through him. Clear's fingers were very talented, like they knew just where to rub and caress and massage. Pretty soon there was a heavy lather in Aoba's hair, a mixture of orange bubbles and dark blue. "Clear." He moaned softly. 

Clear's hands stopped and he gave a soft chuckle, "I didn't know your hair was that sensitive." He said over Aoba's shoulder. 

Aoba blinked slowly, confused before he looked down and realized while Clear had shampooed his hair, his mind had been so occupied he didn't even notice his other feelings - now his cock was very stiff and dark pink near the head, straining with arousal. "Clear..." He moaned again, the sound very different. 

"This is probably just your mechanics... Responding to contact, and your hair." Clear said with a slight frown. 

"Clear, it aches..." 

"I don't know how to fix this, Aoba-"

"Clear, please..." 

Clear hesitated, turning Aoba around and lowering him to get the suds out of his hair. He pulled him back up, brushing his bangs out of his face, "you want me to touch you?"

"Y-yes, please." Aoba said, wiping the water off of his face. 

"Uh... Okay. Just tell me if you change your mind." Clear looked hesitant but pulled him closer, into his lap and wrapped a hand around his cock, feeling Aoba's legs at his sides. Clear started jerking him off, twisting his wrist at the top nicely, making Aoba give a breathless gasp at the end of every pull. 

"Is that good?" Clear whispered, looking concerned. 

"Y-yes, please don't stop-" Aoba said quickly. 

Clear nodded and didn't stop, jacking him off until Aoba's grip on his shoulder turned crushing and he moaned loudly as he came. The sticky semen landed on Clear's wrist and fingers. 

Aoba panted for a few seconds as Clear let go of him, washing his hand off. "I'm sorry." Aoba said softly. 

"Don't be. Our bodies have lots of natural urges. And your hair is very sensetive." Clear said, blushing just as much as Aoba. "I actually enjoyed doing it, you're adorable." 

"Uh... Thanks." He blushed slightly, not sure what to do. 

"Come on, let's get going." Clear took his hands, standing up and stepping out of the tub. 

Aoba followed after, blinking as a big fluffy towel was dropped into his hands. 

"Dry your hair out, I don't want to hurt you accidentally." Clear told him. 

Aoba nodded and started slowly drying his hair as Clear rubbed down his legs and belly, (making him laugh at how it tickled,) and then his arms and neck. They both smiled at each other and Clear kissed Aoba's cheek before pulling away and putting away the shampoo. 

"You'll look so pretty once I take away your eyes and legs..."

Aoba dropped his towel, paling. "What?"

Clear glanced back at him, concerned. "What?"

"I just heard-" he swallowed hard, "I heard you say..." 

"I didn't say anything." Clear frowned. 

Aoba's heart was a nervous flutter. "What?"

"Are you alright?" Clear frowned. 

"Yeah... I'm fine, Clear." He gave him a reassuring smile, trying to pretend nothing happened. 

"Okay... Stay here, I'll bring you some clothes." He said, taking the hair towel and leaving the bathroom, shutting the door behind himself. 

Aoba slowly dried himself off in all of the places Clear had missed, before combing his fingers through his sweet smelling hair. He gazed at the mirror, taking a shaky breath. He knew what he heard - it sounded just like Clear had said it when he was facing the cabinet, but Aoba didn't see if his mouth had actually moved or not. 

But could Clear be serious about it? Was he just trying to scare Aoba? The man was so kind to Aoba, and it looked like a nice place... And Koujaku seemed happy here as well. 

There was a knock at the door. 

"Aoba, I think these will fit you but I'm not too sure. You have such nice legs... Here, try them on."


	4. Style

Aoba ended up borrowing more from Koujaku, without the blue haired robot even knowing. 

"Are you sure he wont mind?" Aoba asked for the third time, frowning at himself in the mirror as he pulled a white kimono on over slightly too-big black jeans Clear had found in his closet. 

"If he does, it's my fault." Clear promised from where he was getting dressed in the bathroom.

Aoba gazed around Koujaku's room, humming softly. It was all very clean and neat - his bed made, a tray for incense next to a few other things on his desk - a sword sharpener, a box of matches, some scissors and a spray bottle full of blue liquid. 

Clear poked his head into the room, "Aoba?"

"Why does Koujaku have scissors, and this?" He asked curiously, pointing to the spray bottle. 

"Oh, they're extras. Koujaku works as the hair dresser of the salon. He's really, really good at it." Clear explained. 

"What does everyone else do?"

"The twins do manicures and pedicures, as well as face masks and massages. They have a lot on their plate but they manage. And Noiz works the till, financial things, sales, products, and maintenance." 

"Wow, everyone has so many jobs...." Aoba frowned. 

"Except Koujaku?" Clear laughed. "I know what you're thinking. But everyone who comes in wants a hair bath and treatment and cut from him - he's basically famous for his cuts in this part of town. He has lots of customers." 

"I see." Aoba smiled. 

"Yeah. Come on, let's go." Clear said, starting down the hall. 

"Where are we going?" Aoba asked curiously. 

"Downstairs." Clear said simply, walking through the living room and to a door across the house where there was another set of stairs. 

Aoba was greeted by the smell of sweet oils and nail polish and steam as they walked down the stairs. Clear led him down, before hanging back and saying, "don't go too close to the steam room, you'll short circuit," before continuing into the room.

The floor was nicely tiled, the walls a lemon yellow that reminded Aoba of Clear's scarf which he left upstairs. To the left were rows of mirrors and chairs, two people sitting at two with Koujaku chatting animatedly as he combed one of the lady's hair. On the other side of the salon were more plush reclined massaging chairs, some people in them with their eyes closed. Two men were sitting infront of two women, massaging their feet and also chatting to their clients. They were both blonde, hair styled the same way, even their clothes looked similar. Aoba assumed they must be the twins. At the door was a desk Noiz was lounging on, a blank expression on his face as he talked to two women and handed them a clipboard with a sheet on it. Back where Aoba and Clear stood were two rooms - a sauna and a steam room, with shoes outside it and towels on the walls. There was a back room to Aoba's right full of supplies - different oils and nail polish, flip flops, tools, and a wall of hair dyes. 

"Wow, this is so small but so amazing!" Aoba exclaimed to Clear as they walked through the middle of the shop. 

A few of the women there greeted Clear like they were friends, waving happily. Clear nodded and smiled back to them, looking bashful. 

"Thanks. I've always wanted my own spa buisness. And the boys love working here. Even Noiz, although he dosent look like it." Clear said as he headed over to Koujaku, Aoba following right after. 

"... Layered would look good with your light hair, so how about we just crop it around and add some volume?" Koujaku was asking one of the ladies, hovering over her and lifting her long hair. "Would you like some colour with that?" 

The girl hesitated, "I don't know! Can I have a few minutes to think about it?" She asked nervously. 

"Of course you can." He smiled, "take all the time you need." He caught Aoba's eye in the mirror and he turned in surprise, "are those my clothes?"

Aoba flushed, nodding meekly. "Yes... Is that okay?"

"Of course it is. You can borrow my clothes if you want to, Aoba. You look very cute in them." He said with a small smirk. 

"I also, um, borrowed your shampoo?" 

"I know, I can smell it." He said with a smile. 

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"That's alright." He waved it off. "Just be glad you chose me instead of Noiz - he'd probably try to hurt you." 

"Don't worry, we're going shopping now for some of Aoba's things he'll need." Clear said with a small smile. 

"Alright. Be safe, okay?" Koujaku said to Aoba, voice going soft. 

"Okay." Aoba said with a small smile. 

"Come on." Clear skipped to the front doors, yanking one open and heading outside. 

Aoba gave Koujaku an apologetic smile before heading after Clear with a giddy feeling. For some reason he was loving the way Koujaku's eyes swept over him, wearing his kimono. 

-

Clear took Aoba to a shop across the street where they sold general clothing for men and women. He sat down on a bench they provided there and picked up a magazine, "have fun. Pick stuff you like, about enough to last you a week or so. Don't forget underwear." He chuckled and looked down at the magazine dismissively. 

Aoba wrung his hands out nervously and looked around, the store suddenly seemed so big. The freedom to pick and choose whatever he wanted was daunting. He meandered between the racks for a fifteen minutes before a woman approached him, "anything I can help you with?"

Aoba looked up and realized she worked here at the store. "Um, yes, actually, I was wondering if you have any, uh, just comfortable casual wear that I can look at? Uh, and nothing too flashy."

"Of course." The woman led him to a part of the store Aoba already liked - the colours were dark or white and the styles tight fitting but comfy. After a few minutes he was faced with another problem. 

"Clear." Aoba asked as he hurried back to the human. "What pants size am I?" 

Clear looked up from the magazine, frowning in thought. "I can't remember... I would guess a four or six, but I don't really know."

"What do I do then?" Aoba asked in dismay. 

Clear chuckled and pointed to the change rooms, "just pick a few different sizes and go try them on. I'll tell you if they fit." 

"Oh, okay." Aoba said sheepishly. 

"Go on, I'll meet you in the change rooms." 

Aoba nodded and headed back to the woman. She picked out jeans in a few different sizes she thought Aoba may be, then some shirts and sent him on his way. Clear waited outside while Aoba changed into the smallest of both shirts and pants. He walked outside, letting Clear see. 

"Were the pants hard to get on?" He asked curiously, getting up and walking over to him. They looked very tight on Aoba and left little to the imagination. 

"Um, sort of." He said softly. 

"They look a little tight. Try on one size bigger maybe." Clear chuckled. 

"Okay. And, what about the shirt?"

"The shirt looks good. Get more in that size, and then whatever jacket you want for when it gets cold." 

"Okay." Aoba stepped back into the change rooms and got back into Koujaku's clothes. He headed over to the racks and picked out clothes, being mindful to the size, along with underwear and ankle socks. He left them at the till with Clear and picked out a large white and blue jacket he liked. 

"That all?" Clear asked sweetly. 

"Um, yes, I think so." He said with a small smile. 

Clear payed for the clothes with a card as Aoba gazed around absently, then took the bag with a soft thank you. 

They walked out and Clear hummed happily, "I'm hungry. I think it's time for lunch, what about you?"

"Okay." Aoba said with a small smile. 

"Alright, come on, I know a good place this way." He said, heading down the street. He reached out and took Aoba's hand, tugging him on because Aoba hesitated near an alley, thinking he saw something.


	5. Wet feet

After lunch Clear brought Aoba home. After changing into his favourite new clothes (normal jeans with a dark blue long sleeved shirt) he went back downstairs to see if he could help out at all in the salon. He headed over to Koujaku first, wanting to talk to the kind hairdresser. 

"Aoba, can you pass me that bowl?" Koujaku asked with a smile as he saw the other approaching. 

"Of course." Aoba lifted it and gave it to Koujaku, watching him spread some dye paste into a lady's hair. "I left your clothes on your bed." 

"Oh, thank you." He said, focused on his work. 

"Clear gave me free time so I thought I would come down here." 

Koujaku frowned lightly, "we're pretty busy today, Aoba. You can go read one of my books if you want." 

"No, I want to help you." He insisted. 

"Uh... Besides for fetching me things I'm not sure what you could do." Koujaku admitted, twisting some hair in a bun and pinning it up. "Perhaps the twins need some help - you should go talk to them." 

"Alright." Aoba nodded, walking across the spa to where the twins were each working on a lady who they were talking with. Up close Aoba could see the twins didn't actually look like twins - one needed glasses and the other had slightly wider shoulders. It was probably so that whoever purchased them could tell them apart. 

"Um, hello?" He said uncertainly. 

The twins stopped what they were doing, the one with glasses smiled. "Aoba-san! We wanted to come and say hello but Clear told us to give you some time. Apparently your head was hurting after last night." 

_Last night? What does he mean last night?'_ Aoba noticed the other smile and look back at his client, reassuring her the colour choice for her hands would look pretty. _They're probably pretending to be humans! What kind of human would come here knowing the place is operated by sex machines?_

"Uh, yeah, but my headache is better now." Aoba said with a small smile and a laugh. "Koujaku told me you guys could use some help, so here I am. Do you need anything?"

"You could help us with the manicures." The twin without glasses suggested. 

"Good idea." The glasses twin shot up, wiping his hands on a towel. "I'll be back in a few seconds, dear." He assured before taking Aoba's hand and leading him away across the shop. "I'm Virus, by the way. That's Trip. We're not actually twins. Well, we are. Sort of. We're not actually sure." He lowered his voice, leaning in close to Aoba. "We came in the same box." He winked, before continuing to lead him to a rack stocked with nail polish. 

"So you guys do everything Noiz and Koujaku don't do?" Aoba asked as he watched Virus pick through different shades of pink. 

"Yeah. That's exactly what we do." He chuckled. "I mean, basically anything the customers want other than booking and haircuts and fixing up the place. Sometimes Koujaku will prep their nails."

"Wow, you must work really fast then." 

"You got that right. On our busy days we sometimes even work up a sweat. It's fun, being this tied up, but I'm super glad that you're here. We really need another person on deck. At least somewhere. Noiz dosent get off work until an hour after the shop closes and Koujaku's hands ache at the end of the day. I didn't even know they could do that."

"Does clear know about this?" Aoba frowned. "Maybe he can start rescuing more of us." 

"No way, he can't. In fact, Clear has to let a lot of us die in order to keep you and I safe. If someone started noticing how many of us there were here, working... Living?" He shuddered. "I don't want to think about it." He picked out the shades and handed them to Aoba. "Let's see how good you are at painting." 

"Okay." He smiled and let Virus lead him back to the table. He sat him down infront of a person and Aoba started, face breaking into a smile. "Yura!"

The teenager smiled back at Aoba, "well we can't have you working on a real customer just yet! What if you're awful?!" She giggled before adding, "I don't think you will be though." She set her cleaned, filed and perfect hands down infront of him. 

"Now all you have to do is paint." Virus smiled. "Two coats." He set down the pink. "One coat." He set down a sparkly blue. "One coat." Then a clear protective topcoat. "Got it?"

"Mhm." Aoba nodded, taking the pink one. 

"Shake. Paint. Call if you have questions." Virus smiled and headed back to the foot baths. 

"Alright." Aoba chuckled, shaking the nail polish and twisting the lid off. He leaned over Yura's nails and silently started painting, giving slow, precise strokes so he didn't touch the surrounding skin. He worked for five minutes on one hand, carefully painting her nails and pulling back with a triumphant smile. He lifted her hand and blew gently over the paint. 

"They look gorgeous so far, Aoba." Yura smiled. 

"Thank you." He smiled lightly, leaning in and starting on the other hand. He worked long and hard, finishing the second coat of pink and starting the sparkles on the first dried hand. Once he was finally finished he pulled back to admire his work, and her nails really did look gorgeous. He looked up and felt a dread sink in his stomach.

In the time he painted one person's nails, Virus and Trip had already done six people's, complete with service and colour. And the quality was just as good if not better. 

"Virus." He called, and the twin hopped over after a few seconds. 

Gasping softly, he lifted Yura's hands. "Oh, they're beautiful. Truly, actually, beautiful. I think if you had a lot more practice you could get them done much faster though." He chuckled lightly. 

"Yeah, maybe you two should handle manicures. I think you've got it covered." Aoba said sheepishly. 

"Probably." He said with a small smirk. "Go check and see if Noiz needs any help." 

"Okay." Aoba nodded. 

"Bye, Aoba." Yura smiled as she got up. 

"Bye, Yura." He smiled and headed over to the desk where Noiz was lounging. 

"Uh-huh." The redhead was saying, twirling a pen in his hands. "Yep. Sure. Alright, gotcha." He slammed the phone down with an angry huff, leaning up and writing something down quickly. 

"Uh, it's Noiz, right?" Aoba asked softly. 

The redhead looked up, tugging at one of the wool tassels of his hat. "Uh-huh?"

"Well I sort of wanted to help out around the salon and Koujaku dosnet need me and I can't keep up with the twins, so..." 

"So you're here in hopes of a job?" Noiz raised a pierced eyebrow. 

"Um, yeah." Up close Aoba could see the piercings on his chin and over the bridge of his nose, and every now and then the glint of metal in Noiz' mouth as he talked. 

Noiz have a heavy sigh before pointing to the phone, "I hate talking to people. You do it." 

"Okay." Aoba said cheerfully, pulling a chair over and sitting next to Noiz. The desk was full of evidence Noiz worked there - everything was written in lime green or black and the tacks were studded like his belt. The chair was swively and there were stickers of angry and demented-looking smileys around it. Much like the one in his hat. It was really adorable, in a Noiz sort of way. 

The phone rang then, snapping Aoba out of his thoughts. He glanced at Noiz, who simply reclined in his chair and stared at him. 

Aoba leaned up and took the phone, pressing it to his ear. "Uh, hello?" He asked hesitantly. 

The person on the other end of the phone was a girl. She sounded quite young and happy. "Hi, is this the android nails and spa?" 

Aoba smiled at the name. "Yes, you have the right number." 

"Okay, great. I was wondering if me and my friends could come and get an appointment next Saturday?" 

Aoba glanced helplessly at Noiz, who rolled his eyes and grabbed an earbud from under the desk and pushed a button on it before jamming it into his ear. Aoba assumed he could now hear the conversation. 

"Sorry, was that Saturday?" Aoba asked into the phone. 

"Yep. Next Saturday. Uh, the forth."

Noiz reached down and pulled up a big black book, opening it up and flipping through the pages until the agenda inside was the right week. 

"And how many people are you all together?" Aoba asked, stalling. 

"Seven." She said. 

"That's a lot." Aoba chuckled, leaning back in his chair. "Are you having a party?"

The girl seemed pleasantly surprised Aoba was asking. "Yeah, it's my sixteenth." 

"Well happy birthday." Aoba smiled. 

The girl giggled slightly, "thank you."

"What kind of services are you hoping for?" Aoba asked, noticing Koujaku cutting hair. 

"We all want manis and pedis, and a sauna would be great." 

Noiz tapped the book loudly and Aoba leaned over. In bold black letters, over the whole weekend, Noiz had written 'sauna being re-tiled!!! No customers!' 

Aoba frowned lightly, "unfortunately our sauna is being re-tiled that weekend. So that service won't be available." 

The girl gave a soft whine, "but I was looking forward to it." 

"Um, can I interest you in the steam room at all? It's just as nice and we like the tiling how it is." Aoba said. 

"No, my mom won't let me go into steam rooms because sometimes I pass out." She said regretfully. 

"Well we can't have that." Aoba pulled the book close to himself, flipping the page. "How about pushing the party to the next week? The tiling would be brand new and clean." He noticed there were barely any bookings so far that week. 

"Yeah, that sounds pretty good. I like the sound of that." 

"Okay, so the week after next, seven for manis, pedis, and a sauna?" 

"Yeah, sounds perfect." She said enthusiastically. 

Aoba looked up as Noiz snapped his fingers and slapped a sticky note onto a large, wrapped gift basket. The sticky note read, 'happy birthday! Free.'

"Alright. Sounds good. I can throw in a special gift basket because I can't get you your exact day." Aoba said with a small smile. 

The girl giggled again, "um, thanks." 

"Alright, I'll see you then." Aoba smiled before hanging up and looking at Noiz. 

Noiz had the same bored/irritated look as always. "They love you. Keep doing it." He shoved a box of pens to Aoba, "you're in change of scheduling. Feel free to ask Koujaku and the twins if something's too much. I have stuff to do." He got up and headed to the back room without another word. 

Aoba laughed softly, watching him leave before the phone rang again. He reached over and pulled it closer, cradling the phone between his shoulder and ear. "Android nails and spa, what can I do for you?"


	6. Bite me

When closing time finally rolled around, Koujaku cleaning off his tools and the twins seeing the last of the customers to the door, Aoba was exhausted. When he wasn't taking a call or calling someone or rescheduling various appointments, he was doing tasks for the boys. He'd slaved with Noiz at the desk all day, but there was a reward to it. For the first time in a while Noiz was also off work in time, not held back by the scheduling or needy customers. 

Noiz didn't comment on this, simply shut off the computer and headed to the stairs that led to the house. 

Yura had prepared a big dinner for all of the boys and it was already set when they got upstairs. Everyone thanked the teen and took a good look at her sparkly nails, telling her they looked great. 

It was truly amazing how well the girl could cook for being only fifteen, Aoba noted as he ate hungrily. Once the boys were finished dinner they started chatting as they helped Yura wash the dishes and clean up. The twins told a story of how one picky woman wanted eight different colours and simply couldn't decide, Koujaku told one of a crazy fringe that simply wouldn't obey his scissors. Aoba laughed and listened to all of the stories intently. After a while he noticed someone was missing though. 

"Where's Clear?" He asked curiously, looking at Yura. 

"Uh, he ate early. He's in a mood." She explained softly. 

"A mood?" Aoba murmured to Koujaku who was right next to him. 

"Sometimes, Clear gets very depressed and shuts himself in his room. He locks it and dosent let anyone in - it usually only lasts a few hours. He'll be alright." Koujaku said softly. 

Aoba frowned, "I hope so." He said, looking down at the dish he was drying. 

"I have an idea!" Yura decided, watching Aoba stack the last clean dish. "Let's play hide and seek!" 

Koujaku smiled, leaning against the counter. "Alright, that sounds fun." 

The twins agreed enthusiastically and Aoba chuckled. The girl did make them dinner and was very sweet - she was also just a child. The least they could do for her was play a game. He gazed over at Noiz, expecting him to be reluctant as always. 

But even Noiz had a soft spot for Yura. He stayed through dinner but listened with a small smile to everything she had to say, and they sat next to each other. Now he looked slightly amused, crossing his arms.

"Okay. I wanna be it first! Everyone go hide!" She turned to a wall and started counting loudly as everyone scattered. 

Aoba blinked, helplessly standing in the kitchen. He didn't even know how far she was counting to, let alone where to hide. He didn't know the house well enough. He quickly headed across the living room to a door, which he threw open and went inside. It looked like some sort of storage - there were a few boxes and old magazines stacked high. There was a closet in the corner. 

"29... 30! Ready or not, here I come!"

Aoba started at the loud call, closing the door as softly as he could and running across the room. He pulled the closet open and leapt into the darkness, and was instantly met by a warm body as the doors clicked shut. 

Aoba floundered for a few seconds, feeling embarrassed as he pulled back and squinted in the dark. "Noiz?"

"Get your own hiding place!" The ginger hissed. 

"She's right behind me!" Aoba said back, finally letting his anger colour his tone. After a whole day of working hard to help Noiz the other didn't seem even a little thankful or like him the least bit. "You can't just expect me to- g-mm!"

Aoba glared at Noiz, who had pressed his palm to Aoba's mouth to shut him up. His other hand was at the back of his head, holding him tightly. Aoba narrowed his eyes and tipped his head, sinking his teeth into Noiz' finger. But the other didn't react - not even a flinch. He kept holding Aoba tight and secure. Aoba remembered what Koujaku had told him about Noiz then - that the android was completely unable to feel pain. Determined, he bit down harder on his finger. 

Noiz didn't react at all, holding Aoba tightly until he seemed to think Yura was gone. He finaly glared down at him, letting go of his face. 

Aoba opened his mouth to angrily protest when he felt a warm hand at the back of his neck and Noiz' mouth against his, a firm and needy pressure as the taller man kissed him. 

Aoba's words of protest came out as a weak moan. His eyelids got heavy and he let them close, savouring the feeling as Noiz kissed him roughly. 

Noiz tipped his head and slid his tongue into Aoba's mouth, his tongue piercing clicking softly against their teeth. 

Aoba felt confusingly aroused by the feeling and ran his tongue over the metal in Noiz' mouth, happily reaching up and dragging him closer by his tie.

Noiz pulled back breathlessly, murmuring, "bite..." Before kissing him deeply again, letting Aoba toy with his tongue.

Aoba, remembering the last time he bit him, tried much harder this time. He bit down on Noiz' tongue between two piercings as hard as he could and was rewarded when Noiz made a sound like he was dying. Fingers laced in Aoba's hair, curling and pulling him closer for a better angle. 

Noiz ripped away at the last second, Aoba catching his breath with a frown before the doors were flung open. 

"Found you two!" Yura exclaimed happily, laughing. 

"Good job, Yura." Noiz said with a small smile, stepping out of the wardrobe. 

"What were you guys doing in there?" She asked curiously. 

"Just talking quietly." Noiz shrugged as Aoba also hopped out. 

Aoba and Noiz were the first two to be found. They located Virus and Trip in the laundry room behind the machines and Koujaku in the bathroom behind the shower curtain. They argued the whole time about who had been found first and Yura insisted that it was Noiz - because Aoba was new to the game and no one really told him how to play. 

"Let's keep playing! Noiz, you count in here now while we hide." Yura instructed. 

"Alright, alright." He chuckled, turning to the wall opposite them and starting to count again. 

This time, Aoba was ready for the scatter and made sure to be ahead of it. Koujaku and Yura took off upstairs while the twins headed to the back porch, and Aoba was left alone again. 

Quickly walking under the stairs, he found a hallway and went down it. It was relatively short and at the end were two rooms, both locked. He heard Noiz start to trudge down the stairs and in a panic he twisted the door handle so hard he heard a soft crack and the door opened. 

Aoba leapt into the room, shutting the door behind himself as a wave of fear settled over him. 

The room was pitch black. Darker than the closet, but there was a computer on a desk to light it. Sitting at the computer, bathed in blue light, hands and mouth covered in red blood, was Clear. His eyes glinted a golden colour, a sly smirk on his face.


	7. Sly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there's some blood. And creepy stuff.

"Clear?" Aoba's voice came out cold and shrill, terrified. He could see the blood glistening on the other's face, his chin. It was smeared on his cheek and in his hair. 

"Clear as crystal can be." The other responded, his voice high and thin and wobbly. His hands were trembling. He reached up, blood dripping on the desk as he slid his computer away and crawled up onto it. "You know what I think we should do?" 

Aoba pressed back against the door, feeling his pulse pick up in fear. He felt dizzy as the smell of blood hit him - rich and coppery, like salt and metal. Aoba felt like he was going to slide down the door and cower in a small ball of terror. 

Clear walked right up to Aoba, arm pressing to the door next to his head as he put his mouth inches from his ear. "You're pretty... So pretty, Aoba, you'd be such a pretty doll." His voice was a raspy whisper, breath hot against Aoba's ear. "But you can still run right now, and I don't really like that...." 

"Clear, please stop." Aoba begged loudly. "Clear-"

"You'll be much prettier when I take your eyes and legs away." 

"Clear!" Aoba felt tears prick at his eyes as he pushed the human away from himself, terrified. 

Clear stumbled but walked back, this time slamming both his forearms into the door on both sides of Aoba's face. His bloody hands were dripping onto his jacket and arms, Aoba could practically taste it on his breath as Clear bared his teeth. 

"This is exactly what I mean!" He yelled straight into Aoba's face. He looked surprised by his own shouting and his eyes widened. He slowly lifted a shaky, blood drenched hand, settling it on Aoba's cheek. It felt hot and wet and wrong, it made the pounding in Aoba's head worse. "If you... Could understand..." He whispered, "how much I want you to be all mine... You would understand." He gave a weak laugh, head falling on the door next to Aoba's. "I need them, I need them, I need them. I need them so bad." 

Aoba suddenly felt the doorknob twist beneath his hand and he darted away from beneath Clear, the door slamming open and making the white haired man stumble back. 

It was Koujaku and Yura behind the door, the taller stepping to the side to let the girl run over to her brother. "Clear, you have to calm down. This isn't you. I need you to stop." She placed her hands on his cheeks, her voice terrified. "Clear!?"

Clear snarled and grabbed her wrists, snapping his teeth like he was planning on biting her head off. Surging forward, he snapped at her throat with his bloody teeth.

Koujaku interfered then, slamming his first into the back of Clear's head and pulling Yura back as his unconscious body slumped to the floor. 

Everyone was silent for a few seconds. Aoba had crawled onto the bloody desk, terrified. Koujaku was holding Yura, who was shaking and gazing down at her brother.


	8. Please

"What was that?" Aoba finaly burst, tears streaming down his cheeks. His cheeks were slippery with blood and his heart was hammering in his chest, he was having troubles breathing. He could still smell blood all around himself. "Who's blood is that?" 

"His own." Yura finally answered shakily. "He bites his hands. That's how he gets it."

"What was that?" Aoba repeated, shoulders shaking. "He wanted to- he said he'd cut my legs off. And- and my eyes-" he stopped with a sob, covering his mouth with his hands. 

Koujaku walked over, pulling Aoba's shaking figure closer to himself. "It's okay. He's gone now, I promise." He whispered, kissing Aoba's head. "That was Clear's alter ego. We call him Sly. When he gets into 'moods,' it's because Sly comes out. Clear can feel it before it happens and so he locks himself in his room. He can keep control enough to stay there and eat away at his hands, but if someone comes in there's no controlling him. I'm so sorry. We should have told you not to come in here." 

Aoba was still shaking. "So that wasn't clear." 

"No, not at all." Koujaku said softly. 

"It was Clear's other personality." Aoba said shakily, still a wreck. 

"Yeah. That's all it was."

"That explains the time in the bathroom." Aoba mumbled, curling into Koujaku's embrace and shuddering. 

Koujaku held Aoba for a few seconds before looking back at Yura, "can you go tell everyone it's time to go to bed? I'll get Aoba cleaned up and then come back to help you clean up."

Yura nodded lightly, leaving the room. 

Koujaku shifted slightly, picking Aoba up bridal style and taking him up the stairs. He shut them both in the bathroom, wetting a cloth and cleaning Aoba's cheek and arm and neck where the blood had dripped onto him. 

"Are you alright?" Koujaku asked softly. 

"Not really." Aoba said hollowly. "That was terrifying." 

"I know. The first time I walked in on Sly Yura had to scream at me not to kill him." He stroked Aoba's hair softly, taking his hand and leading him out to the hallway. 

"Does anyone else know?" Aoba asked.

"Yes, they know. They know someone else takes over Clear's head sometimes. They know it's exhausting. They don't know about how much blood there is or how scary it is to be with Sly when he's out. But I don't want them to." Koujaku sat down on Aoba's bed, next to him.

Aoba shook his head, "I just want to sleep." He admitted softly. 

"Then sleep." Koujaku nodded. "Go ahead."

Aoba lay down, resting his head on the pillow with a frown. Koujaku got up and left and he tried to fall asleep but it was hard. He kept seeing Clear's face covered in blood, his high voice fast and demented. 

After about an hour Aoba saw jeans and a red kimono drift past in the hallway. Aoba lifted his head, "Koujaku?"

The footsteps stopped and slowly returned. "Yes, Aoba?"

"Come lay with me." He whispered, pulling the blanket up behind himself. "Please." 

Koujaku walked in, grasping his sword and pulling it off of his shoulders. He set it down next to the bed, climbing in down next to Aoba. He brought an arm around the blue haired man's waist, pulling him close and tugging the blanket up over them, sighing and saying softly into his ear, "sleep, Aoba..." 

Aoba felt tears well up in his eyes again. He had no idea why. He turned his head to look back at Koujaku and was met with warm, concerned eyes. "Don't cry." Koujaku whispered, brushing the tears away from his cheeks lovingly. "Please don't cry."

"Koujaku." Aoba murmured, watching him. "Stay with me?" He asked softly. "Please?"

Koujaku frowned and leaned in, lifting Aoba's chin and kissing him tenderly. His lips were soft and warm and Aoba felt a warmth pool in his chest. Everything would be okay. Koujaku had him. 

When he pulled back Aoba burrowed into his chest, grasping his arm, and closed his eyes. He was asleep in minutes.


	9. Yura, Yura...

Koujaku was gone when Aoba woke the next morning, warm and comfortable but still in his jeans and new shirt. He craned his neck to check the time, remembering there was a clock in his mostly bare room. It was still early, he doubted anyone else would be up. 

Sighing, Aoba curled up and opened his eyes again, gazing around. The walls of his room were a light green, his bed off to the corner. There was a window with curtains next to his dresser. Propped against the sliding dresser door were his new clothes in a bag from the store. To the other side there was a laundry basket. 

He also had a nightstand with a glass of water and more medication for headaches Yura had left with him, along with a warning to take at most three a day, no more. 

Aoba slowly got out of bed, closing the door and taking his clothes off. He dumped them into the laundry basket, picking out a new outfit with lemon yellow ankle socks this day. He remembered Clear, seeing the colour, and his heart ached. 

Thankfully Aoba's dreams had been Sly-free, and that gave him the confidence to leave his room. He padded down the hallway, and down the stairs. 

Yura was in the kitchen as usual, but she was having breakfast with tea, something Aoba rarely saw. He walked over and sat down across from her. 

"Good morning, Aoba-san." Yura said with a smile, munching on her toast. 

"Good morning, Yura." Aoba said softly. 

"Just give me a few seconds and I'll start on breakfast." 

"No, don't, take your time." Aoba smiled. "Please. Wait until the others get up, it's very early." 

She smiled thankfully, "alright," and kept eating. 

Aoba waited patiently until she was finishing off her tea (which didn't smell like tea in fact) to ask. 

"How is, um, Clear?" 

Yura sighed, getting up and putting her plate in the sink. She grabbed a mug from the cupboard and put something ground into the bottom, filling it with hot water and adding spoon. She walked over and set the drink down infront of Aoba before answering. "He's alright. He's most likely himself now. Jaku and I cleaned him up, as well as his room, and put him to bed." 

Aoba frowned and brought his hands around the mug, savouring the warmth and sniffing curiously. It was sharp and very strong and he didn't really like it, but would try it for Yura. 

"Sometimes he remembers what he's done as Sly... Sometimes he dosent. Usually he dosent, which is good. He never wants to know, just apologizes to everyone who looks at him in concern the next morning."

Aoba nodded lightly, lifting the mug to his lips and taking a cautious sip. It was bitter and hot and made him grimace, but he quickly covered his mouth and swallowed. 

Yura chuckled softly, "here, let me fix it." She pulled the mug back to herself and dropped a cube of sugar into it, along with some cream. After giving it a few quick stirs she pushed it back, "I knew you'd like coffee how I do." 

Aoba cautiously took the mug again, suspecting the girl to be playing tricks on him. But this time the coffee was sweet and buttery and perfectly warm. He gave a happy sigh, drinking more. "That's better. Thank you." 

"Your welcome." She smiled. 

Aoba took another deep drink and asked, "do you take care of this whole house alone?"

"Pretty much." She nodded. "While the boys are working, I'm cleaning. I bring them lunch. They do their own laundry and I have Noiz or Trip to fix anything that breaks down but everything else is mostly me." 

"So what does Clear do most of the time?"

"He looks for other androids in need of our help." She said with a small smile. 

"What about your mother?" Aoba asked softly. "Shouldn't she be here?"

"She should. And she would." Yura said softly, smiling. She reached back and pulled her hair into a knot, where it stayed as she rested her elbows on the table again. "If she could."

"Where is she?" 

"She's dead. It happened a few years ago. We were very close - she taught me everything I know today. Cooking, cleaning, singing. Whatever." Yura said softly. 

Aoba frowned and set his hand overtop of hers. "I'm sorry." 

"It's okay. She still talks to me sometimes. The wind blows through the house and pushes me to a dusty corner." She laughed. "Or open windows will rattle eerily before a storm."

Aoba smiled, taking another sip of coffee and pulling his hands back. This early in the morning it was cool and the doors were open, cold air drifting through the house as the early rays of dawn licked at the front porch outside. 

Aoba was content with the silence and let it drift between them as he finished his coffee. Once he was almost done he heard a soft noise coming from down the hall. It sounded like someone singing. 

Looking back, Aoba saw nothing, so he turned and frowned questioningly at Yura. 

Yura pressed a finger to her lips, smiling lightly. 

Aoba realized that it was Clear singing and he stayed quiet, a small smirk on his own lips as he listened. Clear was quite the good singer, and while Aoba couldn't quite make out the words, the song was soft and very sweet. When it ended the door he'd broken into last night opened and closed softly. 

Aoba's back was to the hallway and the door so he had time to prepare himself to see Clear again. But he really didn't have to - Clear trudged over, a look of utter exhaustion on his face before he plunked down in the seat next to Aoba. His scarf and gloves were back on as well as his coat. 

"How was last night?" He asked, looking at Yura. 

"Last night was fine." She answered softly. 

Clear nodded with a relived sigh, rubbing his temples. 

Aoba finished his coffee, also relieved. So Clear didn't remember anything. Good. He didn't want things getting awkward just because the other personality of the man who was housing and clothing him wanted to take away his legs and eyes and keep him like a very special doll. 

"Good morning, Aoba." Clear said with a smile, taking his own mug of coffee that Yura gave him. 

"Morning, Clear." Aoba said through a yawn, watching as Yura offered him cream and sugar.

Clear took a few cubes of sugar but not cream, stirring the spoon slowly and sighing. "So how was work? I heard you decided to help out the boys after we got back."

Aoba laughed softly, "yeah. It was pretty interesting. But I settled on a job - Noiz thinks I'll be great at the front desk." 

"Good, I know he hates talking to people." Clear sighed. 

Aoba chuckled and watched as Yura started making breakfast for them all. She pulled eggs from the fridge as well as some vegetables and even dried fruit. Perhaps they were having omelettes for breakfast. 

"Clear, that song you were singing..." He said softly. 

Clear smiled lightly, "what about it?"

"I think I heard you sing Yura's name."

Clear's bright smile turned sad, like a light dimmed. "Yes, you did. Our mother wrote the song and sang it to us a lot. Yura can't sing it - it brings back to many memories for her and it makes her cry. But she loves to hear me sing." 

"That's beautiful." Aoba said softly, 

Clear nodded and drank his coffee as the day outside lightened, just starting to wake people up. Koujaku was downstairs first, then followed by the twins who all had coffee. Aoba watched and leaned that they all liked it a different way - Trip and Virus took sugar with just a splash of cream, Koujaku a lot of cream without any sugar. Noiz was down last and didn't have time to take coffee, as soon as he was downstairs Clear stood up and looked at him. 

Noiz stopped and raised an eyebrow, giving a coy, "hmm. Already?" 

Aoba noticed that Koujaku and the twins had no problem coming down in their sleepwear, but Noiz was already fully dressed and showered. 

"Yes. Come, I need your help." Clear turned and started down the hallway. 

After a few seconds, Noiz sighed and followed after Clear, looking irritated. 

Once they both walked into Clear's room and the door shut, Yura burst into a cheer. Koujaku laughed and got up to make sure she didn't accidentally catch anything on fire while the twins chattered excitedly. 

"What's going on?" Aoba asked, exited by the sudden energy. 

"It always happens the same way." Virus insisted. 

"Just like that." Trip nodded. 

"What does?" He demanded. 

"We're getting another brother! Clear found another android!" Yura said excitedly.


	10. Scare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is not for the faint of heart. There's gore near the end and it's slightly sexual. Don't read if you're sensitive to that stuff.

"But I just got here a day ago!" Aoba said with a frown. 

"Yes! And that's why it's so exiting! This android must be very special. Clear rarely finds someone in the same month as another, let alone the same week!" Yura squealed. "Oh, I'm so exited." 

"Were you guys this exited about me?" Aoba raised an eyebrow. 

"Probably more. It had been months. We took the day off work and helped Yura clean the house and prepare a room for you." Virus said. 

"Are we doing that today?" Aoba asked. 

Trip laughed, "are you kidding? No way. We've had a spike in customers and you need to bring the tiles in for the sauna room because Noiz will be busy hacking all day." 

"I can help you guys in the salon if you need." Yura offered hopefully. 

"No, we need you to prepare a room for our new arrival." Koujaku told her gently. "Right next to or across from Aoba, alright? They can stick together because they're both new."

"Okay. I'll hurry with breakfast, then. You guys need to get working." 

-

After a hasty breakfast and clean up, Aoba was whisked into the shower which he did as quickly as he could. Clear had bought him his own shampoo that smelled like flowers and candy, which Aoba loved and used happily. Once he stepped out the twins both walked in a shut the door, giggling. 

Aoba rolled his eyes and headed to his room, still drying his hair out and shaking his head. 

Koujaku was there waiting for him, smirking and crossing his arms. "Hey, Sleepyhead." 

"I woke up before you, jerk." Aoba smiled and dropped the towel into his laundry. He was wearing only pants and felt just slightly self-conscious in front of Koujaku. 

"I got you something to help you sleep." Koujaku told him. "I did love cuddling with you but I can't play favourites. Everyone would notice." He said with a small wink. 

Aoba giggled softly. "What did you get me?"

Koujaku revealed a pair of pink headphones in his hands, offering them to Aoba. 

Aoba's eyes widened and he hesitantly took the gift, pulling them around his neck and pulling his hair out from under them. "Wow... Uh... Thank you. Were they very expensive?"

Koujaku waved it off, "don't worry about it. If it helps you sleep then it's worth it." 

Aoba felt himself blush again, for some reason suddenly remembering the kiss he shared with Koujaku the night before. "Thank you." He said in a softer voice, touching the headphones. 

Koujaku had a strange expression on his face and he walked over, gently touching Aoba's cheek and sliding his hand forward so his fingers curled in his hair. 

Aoba felt a tiny bit of pain from the contact, the nerves in his hair very sensitive to the touch. But something warm like lava was settling in his stomach, pushing through his veins as he gazed up at Koujaku. Anxiety washed over him in waves as Koujaku slowly reached up with his other hand, brushing away his blue bangs. 

"Enjoy them." Koujaku whispered, letting go of his hair and walking out of the room. 

Aoba felt his heart flop, expression turning to a scowl as Koujaku walked out and down the hall. His pulse was beating steady but hard, heart thudding nervously in his chest. Koujaku made him feel nervous and scared and comfortable all at the same time. It was very confusing. 

But all he really could do was smile, touching the headphones again and looking down at his feet. 

-

The spa was crazy busy once it opened. Aoba figured it was a weekend because people were in early and looked very irritated. Everyone worked hard to get them happy and get them through, and every customer walked out cheerful and relaxed. The customers stopped around lunch, giving them a small break. 

Koujaku relaxed in a chair, wolfing down the sandwiches Yura brought. The twins did the same, talking softly.

"Eat your lunch fast. You've got tiles to bring in." Yura advised, sitting next to Aoba. 

Aoba nodded, quickly eating his sandwiches. "How long does it take Noiz and Clear to find an android?" He asked Yura curiously. 

"Don't worry, Noiz will be back in the desk by tomorrow." She chuckled, sitting down next to him and munching on her own sandwich. "The android depends on where we get him from. Unless of course, Clear has to go pick him up. Usually just a day or two." 

Aoba nodded, stuffing his face and finishing the sandwiches quickly because he heard knocking at the front door. He washed his hands off and headed to the front to sign for the delivery. The tiles had to be carried across the spa to the back room, and then into a smaller storage room that went slightly underground. 

He'd taken Noiz' keys that morning, much to the other robot's irritation, and they were tucked under his shirt as he worked hard to carry the boxes of heavy tiles across the salon and to the room. It took him an hour but he finally got all of the boxes lined up infront of the storage room. 

Aoba pulled his keys out, panting softly, and slowly pushed one in, turning it and tugging the handle down. 

The smell of blood washed over him, strong and nauseating, creeping out from the darkness. 

Aoba felt his pulse kick up as he pulled the door open, eyes widening. 

Inside the small room was his own body - he looked just like Aoba, except he had no legs. They were cut off above the knee and bound together with leather bloody straps. He was completely naked and his chest was covered in blood dripping from multiple gashes in his throat. He was blindfolded, and trails of blood were streaming out from under the black cloth like tears. 

Clear was in there with him, back to the door, gripping the other Aoba's chin and holding tight to make the blood seeping from his neck flow faster. The blindfolded Aoba gave a weak sound and opened his mouth, tongue sweeping over his bloody bottom lip as Clear revealed his hand that was grasping his own cock. He guided Aoba's mouth onto it, who happily complied and took Clear down as far as he could. The blood dripped from his throat slowly as Clear's fingers knotted in his hair, jerking sharply as he slammed his hips into the other Aoba's mouth. But the other Aoba looked delighted by the obvious pain, reaching up and grasping Clear's arm as he cried out. Clear then raised his hand, and Aoba saw the glint of metal. It was a knife, wickedly sharp and wet with blood. He carefully hooked it under the fabric over Aoba's eyes, flicking his wrist to slice through the material and let it fall to the ground. 

Aoba screamed, kicking the door closed and tripping over his boots, falling over onto his back. His head hit the ground hard and tears blurred his vision over as he scrambled away from the door. He could hear people rushing over from the scream but he didn't care. All he could see was the knife, the other Aoba's dirty, bloody face and hear Clear suddenly laughing, childish and mean in his ears. 

Someone grabbed his arm, "Aoba!" Another pulled him into a sitting position, hands touching his neck and his temple. "Aoba, are you okay?" He faintly heard Yura's voice on his other side, "Aoba calm down, let go of the keys." 

"Stop..." Aoba moaned, sobbing and trying to pull away from the arms grabbing at him. His voice reached a loud shout, "STOP!"

He heard a few slight thuds and shouts as people slammed into the walls of the room, like Aoba had pushed them all away at once. 

Aoba started slightly, looking around and seeing them all pained at how hard they slammed into the wall. Koujaku was pulling Yura close and touching her shoulder, frowning. Trip was clutching his head, Virus frowning in concern and hugging him close. 

"Are you guys okay?" Aoba croaked. 

The twins looked slightly hurt and scared of what he'd just done and stayed quiet while Koujaku frowned, "what was that, Aoba?"

Aoba sniffed, "I opened the storage room and I thought I saw- I mean, I think Clear's in there." 

"Clear's in the storage room?" Koujaku frowned, getting up. 

"Yeah, and someone else." Aoba managed weakly. He felt like he was going to throw up all of a sudden. He could still smell blood all around himself. 

Koujaku pulled the handle to the storage room, gazing inside for a few seconds before looking back at Aoba. "There's nothing in here, Aoba." 

Aoba swallowed hard, not surprised. 

"What was that?" Clear demanded from the foot of the stairs that led to the house. Noiz was behind him, looking confused. "What happened?" The human prompted again. 

Aoba sniffed and felt new tears in his eyes, for some reason terrified of Clear. It was all too much. 

"It was Scrap." Yura said hollowly from under Koujaku's arm. She was bracing her shoulder with a hand. 

"What's scrap?" Trip demanded. 

"It's a special power. Only Sly can do it." Yura said softly.


	11. Defective

Clear's fingers drummed on the table steadily, his pink eyes piercing. 

Yura scratched her head, nervously twirling a silver lock of hair over a finger. 

Noiz sat directly infront of Aoba, looking unimpressed. The piercings in his face made him look intimidating at the same damn time. Aoba averted his eyes, remembering the time he ran his tongue over the ones in Noiz' mouth. 

"Tell us again, exactly what you were doing before you slammed the door shut." Koujaku said softly. He was leaned over the table, elbows resting on the wood surface. 

The back of Aoba's neck felt hot and sweaty. So did his throat. "I was looking into the storage room." 

"And what did you see?" He asked.

"I told you." Aoba said evenly. "It was Clear." 

"You said you saw someone else too." Koujaku frowned. 

Aoba swallowed hard, "I saw Clear."

"It dosent really matter what he saw!" Clear cut in sharply. "Aoba, how did you Scrap?"

"I don't know." Aoba pulled his hands into his lap. His voice quivered. 

"What were you feeling before you scrapped?" Yura asked softly. Her blue eyes were full of only concern. 

"Feeling? Scared, I guess. Terrified, actually." He said softly. "Confused. Nauseous. You guys were all grabbing me. I wanted nothing more than to relax."

Clear rubbed his head much like he had this morning. "That makes sense. That's usually how I tend to feel before Sly shows up." 

"So you think Aoba has some version of Sly inside him?" Koujaku asked, worried. 

Clear's pink eyes studied Aoba for a few long seconds. "I don't know." 

_He's lying about something,_ Aoba thought suddenly. 

"Noiz and I have to get back to the computer. You guys have to get back to the Salon." Clear sighed. "Let's talk about this later, okay?" 

"Alright." Koujaku sighed and headed back downstairs. The twins had been keeping the salon up until now, but they could only do it for so long. Aoba was worried about Koujaku, scared that maybe now he looked at him differently. 

Noiz disappeared down the hall, and Yura headed to the kitchen to wash up after lunch. 

Clear got up and Aoba followed right after him. "Clear."

The white haired man stopped, looking tired. "What?"

"You know more than you're letting on." Aoba said with a scowl. "I can tell. Does this have something to do with my defect?"

Clear sighed heavily, "your defect, Aoba?" 

"Yes, my defect." Aoba huffed. "My defect that made you save me!" 

Clear's eyes narrowed, "you don't have one, okay?"

Aoba's frown deepened, "what do you mean? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you weren't supposed to know! In the bathtub I knew you'd try to ask me so I distracted you." 

Aoba felt his cheeks flush with anger and embarrassment. Clear had done it all on purpose. He felt betrayed. "Why did you save me then?"

"I saved you out of fear."

"Fear? You're scared of me?"

"I'm scared for you." Clear snapped. "You weren't set up for incineration, you were set for something much worse. If you get caught by a bot, they won't drag you back to the factory, they'll kill you on sight." 

Aoba paled at the words. "What do you mean? What was I set up for?" 

"Brainwashing." Clear said sharply. "And the only thing they use brainwashing on? Humans." 

"What?" Aoba whispered as Clear turned and stalked down the hallway, tossing his scarf tail over his shoulder. "Clear, wait!" He ran after him, but the human was already at the door. "Clear!" Aoba stopped short as Clear slammed the door closed and locked it. 

Aoba touched the door handle. He could break it. He knew he could. But the last time he broke the door handle because it was locked... Aoba felt sick. 

He slowly pulled his hand off the handle.


	12. Trim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffitty fluff I feel is nessecary after everything going on. Unfortunately what happens in this chapter may backfire on Aoba majorly. *rubs hands together with a mischevious grin*

Clear and Noiz worked through the day for something involving the new android - no one actually knew what the process entailed but it was obviously strenuous and very important. 

Aoba, despite his earlier scare, worked in the salon (staying away from the storage room) scheduling up a storm as he worked on Noiz' jobs as well. At a lull in phone calls he helped the twins with some pedicures. 

Aoba's scrapping wasn't discussed later. At dinner everyone was silent and eating quietly, including Yura. Clear and Noiz stayed in the human's room through dinner and didn't come out. 

Everyone retired early and Aoba was tired as he trudged up the stairs, giving a heavy sigh. 

Koujaku appeared next to Aoba with a small, tired smile, saying, "Aoba, I wanted to ask you something." 

"I don't know how I scrapped, Koujaku, alright?" Aoba said softly, frowning. 

"It's not that." He assured. "It's completely unrelated to work. Well, for you at least." 

"What is it?" He asked, feeling a bit bad about assuming Koujaku's question like that. 

"Your hair. I've noticed that you get irritated with it very easily, the lengths that go over your shoulders. And I was thinking maybe I could cut it for you." 

Aoba stopped in surprise, not caring he was in front if someone's door. "You want to cut my hair?" 

"Yes, if you'd like to." Koujaku said softy. "You have such lovely hair, I've wanted to cut it from the moment I first saw you." 

"My hair is very sensitive. It's filled with nerves and you'd have to go very slowly and carefully." Aoba said hesitantly. 

"I'd do that. I'd be very careful." Koujaku said softly.

"I believe you," Aoba said softly. "And I'd love to have shorter hair." He admitted. 

"Do you want to do it now?" 

"Aren't your hands tired from today?" Aoba asked, concerned. 

"They just needed a rest. They're okay now." He assured. "Come on, let's go." He took Aoba's hand and led him to his own room across the hall. 

Aoba smiled and followed after him. "You have supplies in your room?"

"Yeah. Extras, but they're all clean and fully usable. Most of them are new, in fact." Koujaku let go of Aoba's hand once they were infront of a large mirror. He walked across the room and started pulling a chair over, "how short do you think you want it?"

"I don't know," Aoba admitted as he helped him and then climbed onto the chair. "Just short, I guess? So that it doesn't bother me as much." 

Koujaku came back, draping a blanket over his body and pulling it up to clip behind his neck. He carefully pulled Aoba's hair out from under the blanket. "I know just what to do." 

"I trust you." Aoba said softly, watching him in the mirror. 

Koujaku's eyes flashed up, meeting Aoba's in the mirror. There was fondness there, and care. But there was also something else Aoba couldn't quite place. Koujaku's eyes fell, a smile curving his lips. "Well, alright. Let's get to work then." 

Koujaku was very talented with scissors and a comb - Aoba was expecting his hair to hurt with every stroke. Instead it felt quite pleasant - Koujaku had a spray bottle which he used every now and then, misting Aoba's hair to wet it down and sweeping the comb through his dampened hair. The scissors followed right after, which was a curious feeling. It was a little like cutting fingernails - Aoba could feel it and every now and then it hurt, but Koujaku was careful and he mostly couldn't complain. 

"Feeling tired, Aoba?" 

Aoba opened his eyes, sitting up straight. He hadn't even noticed when his eyes closed - they just sort of slid together and Aoba had sagged forward a little. "I'm sorry!"

"It's alright." Koujaku laughed, setting down his comb and scissors. His hands reached up and combed through Aoba's now incredibly short hair, "you're done." 

Aoba looked up and focused on the mirror, sitting up slightly in surprise. The long lighter parts of his hair that draped over his shoulders were gone - his hair was springy and light, cropped off close to his neck. His bangs were still almost the same length - just trimmed and adjusted here and there to match the back. Aoba felt very freed - the back of his neck exposed and cool to the air, the front still like the old him and suddenly looking a lot more fluffy. "Koujaku..." He said softy, reaching up and running his own hand through his hair. 

Koujaku cleared his throat nervously, "I can change it if you want, make it more boyish. I can trim the front and made the sides look less wispy and the bangs, um, i can-"

Aoba grasped Koujaku's wrist, stopping where his hands were reaching for the scissors again. He blushed slightly, a large smile on his face. "I absolutely love it." 

The other man's face washed over in relief, "really?"

"It's perfect. And so me... Thank you." He said with a smile. 

"Okay then. Another happy customer. A very special one. Good." He sighed, unclipping the blanket and shaking the small blue hairs to the ground. He folded it up and dropped it in his laundry as Aoba watched and slowly got up. 

"Koujaku." 

The man stopped, looking at Aoba. "Yeah?"

Aoba stepped forward, reaching up and sliding his hands around Koujaku's neck. "Thank you." He said softly, placing a small kiss on the other's lips. He pulled back slightly, gold eyes meeting red shyly. 

Koujaku relaxed, arms slipping around Aoba's waist as his mouth curved with a gentle smile. "I'm glad your happy." He said, pulling him in close for another kiss. 

Aoba slowly kissed him back, hand reaching up to cup Koujaku's cheek as he did so. It was so nice to just feel his lips, feel them on his skin and touch his hair and have his arms tight around himself. Aoba pulled back with a small smile. "Do you think you can stay with me again tonight? I think the headphones are out of battery."

He was lying. Of course he was. Koujaku knew he was too, but they were both grinning. 

The taller man looked at him steadily, "alright. But just one more time, Aoba." He pulled him in for another tender kiss, lips pulled into a smile.


	13. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long and has no sustenance. Enjoy this morning's cereal. C:

Aoba was ridiculously pleased to wake up in Koujaku's arms the next morning. The two had both just stripped down to underwear and fallen into bed, exhausted. 

(Koujaku's hands did hurt, Aoba noticed with a small twinge of guilt.)

Aoba turned his head at a slight ticklish feeling and was met with Koujaku's relaxed face, snoring ever so softly. His face wasn't creased in worry or concern, making him look a lot younger. His dark hair was pulled out of his ponytail, bangs sweeping over his face and longer parts draped over his chest and shoulder. That was what was tickling the back of Aoba's neck - Koujaku's long hair. 

Aoba carefully reached over, pushing the hair off of Koujaku's chest to admire his tattoos. He had a perfect, tall, strong body. How could something so beautiful be defective?

"Koujaku." Aoba whispered after a few minutes. "Wake up, Koujaku. We have to work." 

Koujaku's crimson eyes slowly opened, the taller taking a deep breath and simply pulling Aoba closer to his body. "It's Sunday." He mumbled, burying his face in Aoba's neck. 

Aoba giggled and stroked Koujaku's hair slowly. "What does that mean?"

"Salon's closed. We all get to do whatever we want..." He turned his head into the pillow as he yawned, before pressing his lips to the back of Aoba's neck again. 

Aoba basked in the feeling but turned around, so their breaths could mingle and he could properly admire Koujaku. He closed his eyes then, letting himself drift off yet again. 

-

Aoba woke up to the sound of someone calling his name. He slowly opened his eyes with a frown, making out two people... With matching hair colours and styles, one wearing glasses. 

Koujaku was gone. 

"Virus, Trip, what do you want?" He groaned. 

"We're going out for lunch today with Yura!" Virus declared. "Sometimes Clear gives us some extra cash he dosent need and we have enough to take you both out!" 

"So, what do you say?" Trip asked excitedly. 

Aoba rubbed his face, slowly sitting up and earning a gasp from the twins. He slowly narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What?"

"Your hair!" Virus exclaimed. 

"Oh, yeah, it's a burden, so I let Koujaku cut some of it." Aoba said, reaching back and touching the cut off back. 

"I loved your hair how it was... But this is also adorable." Trip said with a grin. 

"I'm glad you approve." Aoba said with a hint of sarcasm. 

"So are you coming for lunch? We could just take someone else instead of you." 

"Um... If Yura's going with you that means we have to find our own lunch. So I guess I'll go with you." He chuckled lightly. 

"Great. You'll love sushi." Trip said as they headed out his door to ask someone else. 

Aoba sighed and rubbed his head for a few seconds before sliding out of bed. He went to his closet and grabbed a full outfit before leaving his room and heading to the bathroom. 

As soon as Aoba pulled the door open he flushed in shock, almost dropping his clothes. Koujaku was inside completely naked, hair dripping wet as he combed it. He simply smirked as he glanced at Aoba. 

"I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed. "I'll just wait for you to-"

"No need, I was just leaving." Koujaku chuckled. "Come on in." 

Aoba smiled shyly and stepped into the room, shutting the door. He was way too nervous for a man he'd slept with twice and also kissed twice. 

"Hey, um, Koujaku, the twins are taking Yura and I out for lunch today... You should come." Aoba said, trying to keep his eyes on Koujaku's face. 

"Oh yeah, they've been chatting about that new sushi bar nonstop... Perhaps I will come." Koujaku hummed, fixing his bangs and grabbing his clothes from the sink which he started to dress into. 

Koujaku's back was to Aoba, so he watched in fascination as the taller android pulled jeans over his legs and hips, then his dark red kimono, pulling his ponytail out of it. He reached for the sword as he turned around. 

"why do you carry that sword with you?" Aoba asked curiously. 

Koujaku only smirked, "you never know what will come your way." He said before gazing at Aoba and dropping a small kiss on his forehead. 

Aoba gazed at him, giving a gentle frown. "Koujaku... Why do you never kiss me?" He asked softly. 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, out of all the times we've kissed it's always been me starting it. And whenever you have the chance you don't take it or kiss my hair." He said softly. 

Koujaku shook his head, "it's... Complicated. I don't want you to get too attached to me."

"Well too late." Aoba frowned. "I like you. A lot." 

"You wouldn't like me when I'm angry." He said softly, heading to the door. 

"What does that mean?" Aoba frowned. 

"Nothing, Aoba. Have a nice lunch." He said, closing the door behind himself.

-

Aoba's short hair proved to be very easy to wash. It took less shampoo and time to scrub through, making Aoba happier despite Koujaku's confusing words. 

He was out of the shower, clean and freshly clothed in a few minutes, dropping his old clothes in the laundry before heading downstairs. He turned the sharp corner and almost slammed into Clear. 

"Oh!" Clear exclaimed, his arms full of printed out sheets. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." Aoba said sheepishly, steadying him and griping his arm. He couldn't help himself and stole a look at the sheet, seeing a picture of a man. He could see dark, navy blue hair and a mischievous grin-

Clear ripped the papers away with a laugh. "No peeking!"

"Is that the new android?" Aoba asked excitedly. 

"Yes." Clear chuckled. "These are just the ordering sheets. I always print them out before Noiz deletes the page just in case."

"Do you have one for my page?" Aoba asked curiously. 

"Yes... Would you like to see it?"

"Yes! I would!" Aoba nodded. It might give him some hints about what Clear didn't know or wasn't telling him. 

"Alright." Clear smiled, starting up the stairs with Aoba right next to him. "I like your hair, by the way."

Aoba tucked some of it behind his ear, "thanks. You seem very happy today." 

"There's lots to be happy about. The spa's doing well. Yura's happy. We're getting a new brother..." He smirked and looked sideways at Aoba. "And you and Koujaku seem awfully close." 

Aoba flushed, "I wouldn't say that."

"I don't know... You guys left the light on in your room, Noiz and I went to shut it off and we saw you two sleeping together... He didn't look too happy about it." 

"Noiz?" Aoba was surprised. "Noiz was... Jealous? I didn't think he even gave a damn who I sleep with." 

"Noiz is... Different than all of us. He dosent understand a lot of what we do to avoid pain." He shrugged lightly. "He expresses affection differently. And hate." 

"So Noiz likes me?" Aoba asked, a smile creeping across his face. 

"Don't let it get to your head. And I think he just likes you as a friend and hates Koujaku." 

"Mmhm." Aoba smirked. He felt like he knew something he wasn't supposed to ever find out about. 

Clear sighed heavily as he walked into one of the rooms, leaving the door open for Aoba to follow. The room was the same size as all of the others, with a bed tucked into the corner and a wardrobe. The curtains were tugged over the window, the room in darkness. The only light came from a computer on the desk, at a screen saver. 

Noiz was passed out on the bed. His shirt and touque were draped over the bed and he was slightly curled up, blanket pulled to his hips. 

Aoba gazed at him, suddenly understanding why some humans loved to watch their partners sleep. Sleep made you fully relaxed, weather you wanted to be or not. Unless your sleep was plagued by dreams (which androids didn't get) your face is completely smooth, void of lines or words or expressions or anything. 

And even with his scary piercings, Noiz looked fragile and innocent as he slept, hair mussed around and eyes closed. His eyebrows weren't knit together like they usually were. His mouth wasn't pulled into a scowl or right with a grimace. 

Clear pulled open a plastic storage drawer, dropping the files into it. He pushed it closed and opened the drawer directly under it, pulling out a sheet. He turned, sparing a glance for Noiz, and then headed out of the room. 

Aoba followed after, gently shutting the door. 

"Here it is." Clear said softly. 

Aoba took the sheet, noticing that on the front page there was a picture of him. He was smiling lightly, one hand on his hip and the other by his side, blue hair hanging wildly over his shoulders. The sheet had his name and height, as well as his skills and basic information. On the back was a code that you simply had to type into the computer to start Aoba. 

"Wow, this is..." He frowned, just turning it over a few times. 

"Anticlimactic?" Clear provided with a chuckle. 

"Yeah. Nothing I didn't know here." Aoba handed him back the sheet before grinning, "can I see the new one?"

"No!" Clear snatched his sheet. "Not before everyone else!"

"Pleeeease? Noiz got to see!" 

"Noiz was working with me for seventeen hours straight. He's allowed to see, yes." Clear said firmly. 

"Fine." Aoba sighed, resolving to ask Noiz about it later. 

"No snooping." Clear said to him. "If Noiz wakes up and finds you pawing through those drawers, you're in a lot of trouble." 

Aoba bit his lip, "don't worry. I won't."

"Okay." Clear sighed heavily before walking back into Noiz room to return the sheet. 

Aoba sighed and headed down the hall, spotting Koujaku's room and walking in curiously. The kimono wearing android was nowhere to be seen. Aoba walked over to his dresser, eyes catching a row of books he had there. 

"You did say I could read one of your books." He hummed, leaning down and pulling one out randomly. He took his shoes off and sat down on Koujaku's bed, starting to read.

-

Koujaku didn't catch Aoba in his room - it was the twins who found him a few hours later. 

"Ready to go, Aoba-san?" Trip asked excitedly. "I hope your hungry." 

As if on cue, Aoba's stomach growled hopefully. He'd forgotten breakfast. "Yes please." He set the book down and pulled his shoes on, following after the twins. 

-

Apparently Noiz was still asleep, Koujaku was busy buying himself some supplies, and Clear busy so it was just the twins and Yura who went with Aoba outside. 

"Why are you uncomfortable with just the four of us?" Aoba asked curiously as they walked. 

"The bots, remember?" Trip shuddered. 

_"If you get caught by a bot, they won't drag you back to the factory, they'll kill you on sight."_ Clear had said. 

Aoba shuddered as well. "Let's hope we don't run into any of those." 

They walked quickly down the street, not meeting any bots as Virus held the door open for everyone at the sushi bar. 

Sushi was delicious. Aoba instantly loved the little balls of rice they came wrapped in, weather the fish was raw or deep fried, in a roll or on a bed of rice. He ate tons because it was free now - you just had to pay to get in. 

After fourty five minutes Aoba was drinking water and watching the twins share a roll, regretting it. He felt slightly sick and nauseous, the smell of frying fish making it worse. 

"Guys, I don't feel too good." He said quietly. "I'm gonna go outside, for some air, alright?" 

"Okay." Yura said, frowning in concern. "Just be careful." 

Aoba nodded and got up, heading outside to the alley between shops for a few deep breaths. It smelled slightly and was hotter than he wanted, but it was better than inside the sushi shop. After a few minutes he was starting to feel better, but tired. He straightened his legs out and was about to leave when he heard a faint noise in the back of the alley. 

Aoba frowned and stepped deeper into the alley. It was lined with trash bags and tons of dirt, with two dumpsters blocking his way. "Hello?" He frowned. 

The noise came again, a slight clang that vibrated the dumpster slightly. There was a light grunt and a head appeared. 

"Clear?" Aboa frowned, taking in his white fluffy hair and pink eyes. "What are you doing here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE the new bot is coming soon.


	14. Blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teensy baby chapter for you all ^^

"Destroy." It said softly. Clear's voice sounded wrong - like he was speaking into a fan and through a metal tube at the same time. "Destroy!" He surged up and over the dumpster, revealing it wasn't dressed like Clear at all. 

Aoba's pulse spiked in fear. It was a bot. He'd forgotten completely that they looked like Clear. 

Aoba stepped back. "Now wait, I don't think you need to do that-" 

The bot's fist came crashing forward, Aoba twitched to dodge it and it slammed into the brick wall, making a few cracks. 

Aoba moved away as fast as he could but was grabbed by the collar and yanked back. The robot's hand was cold as it grabbed him by the hair. _"Destroy!"_

"No!" Aoba wailed, kicking it's shin with all his might. It did absolutely nothing. The grip in his hair tightened and Aoba yelled, his hair nerves screaming in pain. He looked up and panicked, seeing the pink in the robot's eyes slowly darken to a red, like blood pooling over a rose. 

Strong arms wrapped around the robot's neck and pulled back, lifting it's head and tightening. There was a loud grunt and a sickening crack, then the robot's grip went slack on Aoba. 

Aoba whimpered and watched as it dropped to the ground, stumbling slightly before looking up at...

"Noiz!?" He gasped. The redhead had his shirt and hat back on, expression unimpressed. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your stupid ass. Come on, there's bound to be more of them." He gripped Aoba's arm impossibly hard, dragging him out of the alley. His nails dug into Aoba's bicep. 

"Ow," Aoba whimpered, and Noiz instantly let go. 

He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking like he was trying to not apologize. Or trying to apologize. 

"I thought you were sleeping." Aoba said, trying to calm down. 

"Yeah, well, I don't sleep well." He shrugged lightly. "Or very long." 

Aoba walked with Noiz and realized they were heading back to Clear's house. He didn't have a problem with that and stayed close to Noiz. He felt safer with him than he had with Yura and the twins. 

"Um, thanks for killing that thing." Aoba managed softly. 

"Uh-huh."

"How did you... Know that I was getting attacked?" Aoba asked slowly. 

Noiz gave an absent shrug, eyes focused on the sidewalk. 

"Were you following me?" Aoba asked, suspiciously, eyes widening. "You totally were! You were following me because you know the robots will kill me if they see me!" 

Noiz glared at the road and didn't say anything. His cheeks were coloured with a dark rosy blush, something Aoba had never seen before. He looked put out that he'd been discovered. 

Aoba smiled, despite being very near death just minutes ago he was getting that feeling - the warmth in his chest, the shy smile on his face. "Well that's very sweet of you, Noiz. I didn't know you actually cared."

Noiz rolled his eyes before he stopped short, frowning at the doorstep. They were home. "That was fast." He muttered.

"What was-" Aoba followed his gaze, noticing a large box sitting there. It was as tall as his hips, with a small arrow pointing up. It was made out of white plastic and had elaborate tattoo markings on it in dark blue. 

"It's the android, isn't it?" Aoba realized.


	15. Pale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't the plan. I swear, my characters just do whatever they want in my mind and my fingers are more than happy to obey and document it.

Noiz nodded and crouched down, gripping the box's bottom before raising an eyebrow at Aoba. "You just gonna stand there and not help, or....?" 

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Aoba had been studying the intricate blue tattoos working around the white box. He crouched down infront of Noiz on the opposite side and helped him lift it, grunting softly with effort. "Why is it so heavy?" He asked as they carried it slowly to the door. 

"It's got a body in it." Noiz said dryly.

"Oh... Yeah, I guess."

"You should have seen me and Koujaku carrying in the twins' box. We had no clue there were two of them snuggled up in there." Noiz laughed slightly, the sound a little strained. The box really was heavy. "That was funny. Here, just set it down. I don't want to carry it up the stairs."

Aoba slowly set it down with Noiz, "phew. What now?" 

"Well, now we wait."

"Wait?" He wailed. 

"We can't just open it. Everyone wants to see R- the new android." 

"R?" Aoba asked, pushing up onto his tiptoes in excitement. 

Noiz gave a heavy sigh. "Ren." 

"His name is Ren?!?" 

"Yes, his name is Ren." 

"Ren what?" 

"What do you mean?" Noiz frowned. 

"Well my name is Aoba Seragaki. What's his full name?"

Noiz eyed Aoba for a few seconds. "None of us have extended names."

Aoba fell slightly, "really?"

"Yeah. You're kind of weird." 

"Well I'm sorry, I wasn't made to be perfect." 

"Actually, you were."

Aoba scowled. "Shut up, Noiz." 

"Is the android here?" Clear asked from the top of the stairs, making them look up. 

"Yeah! But Noiz won't let me see him!" Aoba said with a pout. 

"That's not very nice, Noiz." Clear chuckled as he went down the steps. 

"We always wait for everyone to come to open the box." Noiz frowned. 

"Well, I guess we can make an exception this one time." Clear said. "We have to take him upstairs and I don't think we should do it in the box."

"Why not?" Noiz frowned. 

"It's broken." Clear pointed to the side none of them had looked at - there was a small crack in the white plastic. 

"Oh, yeah. "That's kind of weird." 

Aoba touched the top of the box, "so we can open it?"

"Yes, fine, go ahead." Clear sighed. 

Aoba cheered and ripped through the box, pulling the lid off. He hadn't expected all of the walls to fall down when he did so and Noiz dropped down, catching the android before he fell. 

The android was very pale - his skin an almost ghostly white, a contrast to his shoulder length black hair. He was covered in a large white blanket, and there was a small black studded collar around his neck. 

Noiz looked incredibly surprised, gazing down at the android. 

"What is it?" Aoba asked softly, noticing Clear's shocked expression also. 

"He didn't look like this in the ordering sheet." 

Aoba remembered it too - on the sheet, he caught a brief glimpse of an android with dark blue hair, like Koujaku's. 

"He looks sick." Noiz muttered softly. 

"That dosent matter." Clear insisted. "Take him upstairs, to his bed. And wake him up, okay?" 

"Alright." He grunted, shifting his arms and lifting the android bridal style. The blanket still draped over him, white and clean. "Why are we so heavy before we wake up?" Noiz complained, starting up the stairs. 

Aoba followed up after him, curious about the android. 

Noiz brought him to the room where there was a computer already set up. He lay the android on the bed, pulling the blanket over him. He walked over to the computer with a sigh, sitting down and starting to type and click.

Aoba wandered over, sitting down next to the pale android. It was true, he did look sick. His hair was like ink on papery skin. One of his arms was sticking out, it was small and weak looking. "What was his defect?" Aoba asked softly, looking up at Noiz. 

"It didn't say. Just that he was used to his fullest and they were going to destroy him with some power. Probably the incinerator." He said distractedly, focusing on the computer. 

"But why was your picture different?" He murmured, gazing down at the android. 

Noiz gave a few firm keystrokes, then a click. "There. It's set in. He should be awake in about five minutes."

There was a soft groan from the bed and the android's eyes opened. They were a light amber colour. 

Aoba was startled by the sudden movement. "Um, Ren?" He asked hesitantly. 

The android looked surprised for a few seconds, and then slowly frowned. "Aoba? What are you doing here?"


	16. Not good

The man burst into tears, "Aoba, I thought you were dead! I saw you- you were dead-"

Aoba took his hands, frowning deeply and nodding, "yeah, well I'm fine now, Ren, calm down."

He looked distressed. "Who's Ren? W- Aoba you don't remember me?"

"No, I do!" Aoba had no clue who he was, but he wanted him to stop crying. "I do, calm down." 

"No you don't!" The android shrieked, "my name is Sei! Sei, Aoba, you really don't remember?"

"No, I'm- I'm sorry I don't, I-" 

"You were dead!" He wailed again. "Why did you do that to me? Your leg was gone- and your eyes-"

"What?" Aoba asked, the vision from the downstairs storage room suddenly flashing in his mind. 

"I don't know." Sei sobbed, reaching up and covering his eyes with hands. His hands were gloved, with skeleton fingers where his fingers were. "Why am I naked!?"

"Because you're the new android-"

"What are you talking about?" Sei asked, his voice dropping to a whisper. His golden eyes focused on Aoba's, red around the edges from crying. "I want to go home." 

"You don't have a home. It's here now." Aoba heard people running up the stairs and let out a quiet curse. The door burst open, Koujaku, the Twins, and Yura all storming in with Clear at their heels. 

"You weren't supposed to open the box yet!" Yura said in dismay. 

"Oh, he's so cute!" Trip crooned while Virus chuckled and crossed his arms. 

Clear's smile slipped and he headed over with a frown to talk to Noiz. 

"Aoba, is everything alright?" Koujaku asked, actually noticing the distress between them. 

"Stop!" Aoba shouted angrily. "All of you, shut up!" 

Everyone fell silent, and Aoba turned back to Sei. 

Sei looked exhausted, shakily touching the bed and looking around at everyone. 

"Sei, what's wrong?" Aoba asked softly. 

"You guys are all androids... You.. You too." He groaned, looking at Aoba.

"And so are you, what do you mean?" Aoba frowned. 

"I'm human." Sei said softly, eyelids drooping as he broke down onto an elbow. He looked sick and exhausted. "Aoba, what happened to you? Your hair...-" he slowly dropped off, closing his eyes and going limp. 

Aoba was dismayed. "Is he dead?" 

"He's not dead, he passed out." Yura said with a frown. 

"What does that mean?" Aoba asked.

"It's something humans do a lot when they're tired or sick. What did he say his name was?" Clear asked. 

"Um, Sei." Aoba said softly. 

"Alright. Everyone needs to leave. Yura and Koujaku will stay here and tend to Sei. It's best if Aoba stays away - he seems to be causing him a lot of trauma." Clear said quietly. 

"He knew me." Aoba mumbled numbly. 

"That's impossible." Koujaku told him gently. "You were created just days ago." 

"But he looked so sure. He even knew there was something different about my hair." Aoba frowned. 

"Aoba. Come on." Trip said gently. 

Aoba hesitated but got up, following after the twins who left the room with Noiz. Clear followed after, shutting the door behind himself. 

"What do we do now?" Aboa asked softly. 

"Just... Go away for a while." Clear said with a shake of his head. "Sei needs some time."

\---

Aoba and Noiz both found themselves downstairs, sitting at the empty dinner table. Clear had dissapeared in a huff to his room and stayed there. 

"Is it possible?" Aoba asked after a few seconds. "I mean... He obviously knew me." 

Noiz shook his head, "I don't know."

"He seemed so sure..."

"I don't know." 

"What if I wasn't made a few days ago?"

"I don't know, Aoba!" Noiz snapped. 

Aoba frowned at him, recoiling slightly. "Why are you so mean to me?" He asked softy. 

"I saved your life."

"Yes, and you made out with me in a closet. But while you're not doing that you act like an incredibly stubborn asshole!" 

Noiz clenched his jaw, eyes blazing. "I don't know." 

"You already said that." He muttered, getting up and heading to the stairs. He needed sleep. He needed his headphones. He stopped short once he felt Noiz' hand grab his, yanking him back. Aoba gave a startled sound before he slammed into Noiz' chest and glared at him, "what are you-"

Noiz crushed his lips to Aoba's, twisting his head to get a better angle as he curled his fingers in his short hair. 

Aoba groaned against his mouth and hesitated for a split second, before his hand reached up and grabbed Noiz' hair through his hat, holding him secure as their tongues slid together. 

Noiz gripped Aoba's hips, lifting him and pushing him against the wall before his fingers slid down the other man's thighs. 

Aoba ripped Noiz' hat off, fingers curling in his hair as he kissed him deeply and quickly. Pleasure licked up his body, warm and needy and slowly getting hotter as Noiz touched him. The redhead bit at his tongue and lips, fingers of one hand so tight in his hair it almost brought tears to Aoba's eyes. Feeling the harsh bites and feeling completely overwhelmed, Aoba rolled his head to the side in surrender, fingers tightening in Noiz' hair as he let him do what he wanted.


	17. Rude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has sex. It's not safe for work. And I'm not talking lame bathtub jack-offs some authors chicken out and do, this shit is hardcore. Brace yourselves.
> 
> Also a million thanks to MaxRomance, who helped me a ton with this chapter. I usually have issues writing porn. Don't ask why, I love the reading but am not good at the writing. Almost all of Noiz' words and actions in this chapter *voice drops to a whisper,* are actually hers.

Aoba crushed Noiz closer, needing and suddenly craving the redhead as much as possible. He felt the other android's lips work down his neck, biting along the way. They weren't nippy bites, either - these were hard, sucking, _pulling_ bites that were sure to leave a mark and stay there for a while. If Aoba was human, he'd be wearing them for a week. As Noiz continued down his neck Aoba thought he felt a smile on the other's mouth. 

Aoba's hands gripped at Noiz' shoulders while the other's hand slid around between Aoba's legs, pressing into the heat there. Aoba couldn't help it, he was rocking his hips into Noiz' touch the second he felt it. The biting, rough treatment, and hair pulling had sent his blood flow down south so fast he felt dizzy. The hands moved, coaxing his legs around Noiz' waist and gripping his ass as he pulled away from the wall and headed into the blue haired man's room. Aoba was dumped on the bed, looking up in time to see Noiz yank his tie down, pull it off his neck with his hat following right after. He dropped down with him, crawling closer.

Aoba's pulse suddenly spiked with anxiety - Noiz' cold green eyes like a hunter's, zeroing in on prey. "What are you doing?" He blurted.

Noiz smirked down at him, "calm down," be muttered before kissing him softly.

Aoba melted into the kiss, eyes drifting shut as he slowly curled his fingers in Noiz' hair. Aoba was slowly realizing that the redhead's kisses had some sort of power on him. They made his knees weak and eyes close, skin itching with the need to be bitten, or scratched or touched. And Noiz seemed to like how needy he got - tugging at his lip with his teeth and curling his fingers tightly in the back of Aoba's short hair. He pulled back sharply and bit down hard on Aoba's throat again, pulling tears to the smaller robot's eyes as he cried out. His fingers were almost tearing through the flimsy material of Noiz' shirt.

Noiz pulled back completely and tugged off his shirt, tossing it aside carelessly and kissing Aoba's parted lips again. His hand snaked down and groped at the bulge in Aoba's jeans, making Aoba moan, his throat and cheeks flushing at the direct contact on his sore cock.

Noiz nipped his top lip before saying in his usual calm and cool deep voice, "I think you're overdressed."

Aoba narrowed his eyes at Noiz, despite how glassed over they probably were and how hard he was he still had some attitude left. "Didn't get the right invitation." He said bitterly, reaching down and grabbing his own shirt and squirming out of it before tossing it to the side. 

Noiz smirked as he watched in amusement, "and what invitation were you expecting?" 

Aoba glared at him, frustrated. "I don't know! A nicer one? You're an asshole!"

"An asshole that your body is practically begging to be fucked by." He smirked, squeezing his grip on Aoba's cock tightly. 

Aoba yelped, a shaky moan leaving his lips as he reached down and fumbling to undo his belt with hooded eyes. His move was rendered useless as Noiz tugged them down suddenly, throwing them near his shirt. Pulling Noiz right back down again, Aoba kissed him heatedly as he felt Noiz start to grind against him, just teasing him with the best and worst kind of friction. Noiz bit down on Aoba's tongue and started sucking softly before Aoba couldn't take it and started fumbling to undo Noiz' belt.

Noiz chuckled, kicking his jeans off once he was done, "Needy Aoba."

Aoba narrowed his eyes at him, fed up with the teasing. He reached up and shoved Noiz down, catching him off guard and rolling overtop of him. The other Android looked surprised for a split second before his smirk was back and he gave a light chuckle. "What do you plan to do, little Aoba?" 

Aoba ignored the comment, reaching down and yanking Noiz' underwear down. A flutter of anxiety washed over him as he took in Noiz' large, pierced cock. Aoba was expecting piercings, but not this many. A large hoop was straight through Noiz' slit - a Prince Albert. He also had another piercing halfway down his cock, and one in his balls. Aoba knew he was designed for this, and brushed his nerves aside as he leaned down and gasped Noiz' cock, running his tongue over the piercing in his head. 

Noiz' breath hitched and he watched curiously, "So, just letting instinct have control, hm?"

Aoba gave his head another slow, hungry lick before swallowing his cock down and feeling the piercings in his mouth and the back of his throat. They weren't exactly unpleasant - just a little cold. But they quickly warmed in Aoba's mouth, getting slick with his saliva as he worked his mouth along the length. Aoba felt Noiz' fingers slide into his hair and looked up, the redhead was panting softly, eyes still focused on Aoba and glinting challengingly. This wasn't enough for Aoba. He narrowed his eyes and pulled up, biting down on the ring and tugging at it, feeling the taller Android groan slightly. But as soon as Aoba stopped, Noiz was back to his cool and collected self. 

He looked down at him and very calmly said, "Bite it."

Aoba's eyes flickered up to Noiz' questioningly as he laved his tongue over the head. Noiz wanted him to bite his cock? He wasn't sure and kept his eyes fixed on the other's. 

"Bite." He repeated. "Hard." 

Aoba tilted his head slightly, teeth grazing just above before biting down halfway through his length, not holding back and being rewarded by heavier breathing. Noiz' fingers tightened drastically in his hair as his back arched slightly. Aoba gazed at him curiously, pulling off his cock and lifting it up to tongue at his balls for a few seconds. He pulled one into his mouth and bit down on it as well, just as hard. He was enjoying the pleasant sting in his hair as Noiz pulled to show his appreciation, his breathless pants occasionally laced with a groan. Now Aoba was getting somewhere. He smirked and gently sucked on his ball for a few seconds before biting down at the base of his cock viciously. 

Noiz squirmed, "ngh, Aoba!"

Aoba pulled off, expression slipping into a fake concern. "But I thought you liked pain?" 

"I never said stop." He growled, shoving Aoba's head down again. 

He grunted with a frown, "what if I want you to suck me off? I'm the one letting you on my body here." 

"I don't plan on sucking your dick." Noiz bit back, pushing Aoba down to the bed and rolling overtop of him. He leaned down slowly like he was going to kiss him, then skated his lips over his cheekbone, hands pushing his legs open. He pulled down, eyeing his cock lightly before reaching down and grabbing his own discarded pants.

Aoba pushed up onto his elbows in confusion, "what are you doing then?" 

"Well, it would be rude to fuck you completely dry." He shrugged, digging through and scowling. He'd left his lube packets... Somewhere.

"Since when do you care about being polite?" Aoba jabbed, pulling him back to the conversation.

"Since Clear with throw a fit if I tear you open with my piercings." He replied, looking at him. That was a mistake.

"What if I want you to?" Aoba asked silkily. His cheeks were perfectly flushed, short hair mussed and chin just slightly wet with spit and some pre come. As Noiz watched Aoba's tongue swept out, cleaning it just a little.

"What pleases you about me causing you pain?" He asked, eyeing him.

Aoba swallowed nervously. "Knowing that you did it." He said after a few seconds. It would be the truth, oddly enough. 

"So, it isn't just that you're being caused pain....but that I'm the one doing it?" He asked, rolling the blue haired android over to his knees and forearms, surprised by the answer as he lined up. He gently pressed against Aoba's entrance several slow times, Aoba suddenly glad he'd warmed the piercings.

He flushed and groaned as he felt the slow, testing pushes. "I... I think so." He adjusted slightly, shifting and spreading his legs so they were in line with his hips. 

"I wonder why that is...." He mused thoughtfully, shoving in roughly without any warning. Aoba shouted out obscenely loud, tears blurring his vision as the pain jarred through him. There was no pleasure, no anything but pain and the amused smirk that was probably on Noiz' face this very second. Aoba's mouth was dry and he licked his lips to little success. "Fu-fuck..." He trembled as he felt the taller android lean down low, chest pressing to his back.

"You wanted pain." Noiz said in his ear, his voice low.

Aoba gritted his teeth, taking a few seconds to calm down. "Then give it to me." He prompted, and instantly felt Noiz tense and snarl before he bucked his hips and began slamming into Aoba. The smaller gave a pained gasp that broke into a moan, eyes squeezed shut tight as the pounding in his ass only got faster, harder. He reached back, gripping at Noiz' hair and holding him there tightly as the redhead slammed into him. It hurt like hell, every move Noiz made was laced with pain and hiding pleasure. After a good minute of whimpering and gasping and struggling to stay on his hands and elbows, Aoba let out a loud curse.

The fire in his belly was quickly growing, burning away the pain. Aoba was needy and desperate for more, and his cheeks were wet and thighs probably bloody, but he would beg for more if he could form proper sentences. His cock was leaking over the sheets, painfully hard and dark red. He was just starting to get used to the feeling when Noiz changed the angle of his thrusts, slamming into a spot inside him Aoba didn't even know was there. 

Aoba's jaw went slack with a cry at the new angle, arching his back and bucking his hips to try and make it better somehow. What Koujaku told him about Noiz briefly flashed through his mind. _Every partner Noiz tested with he killed. He dosent know when to stop._ In his pleasure drunk state all Aoba would think was, _what a great way to go._

The thrusting stopped suddenly and Aoba felt Noiz' hands beneath him, dragging him closer and shifting to spread his legs more. Aoba whined softly in need and Noiz started at it again, thrusting as sharp and fast as Aoba could comprehend. The sharp smack of skin filled the room, punctuating every fast thrust Noiz gave and Aoba's skin slowly gathered a sheen of sweat. His bangs stuck to his forehead and cheeks, but he didn't care to reach up to brush them away. He could feel the other android's quick breathing over his shoulder, feel him licking softly at his shoulder every now and then. Aoba moaned, feeling like Noiz might try to eat him alive. And he'd let him. It was all too much, he was completely overstimulated, but terrifyingly so. Amazingly so. 

"Noiz!" He wailed, eyes squeezing shut tightly. "Noiz, I'm gonna come!" He felt the other reach around Aoba's body in response, fingers wrapping around his cock and squeezing tight as he started to jack him off in time with his snapping hips.

It didn't take Aoba much long after that, to hit his high with a shout, more tears wetting his eyes at how painfully good it was. Noiz was merciful and gave weaker thrusts as he came, shooting all over the sheets for a good ten seconds as he panted breathlessly. Noiz' arms tightened around him and the other android thrusted quick and shallow, needing less than a minute before he was also slowing with a spent groan. Aoba squirmed as he felt the warmth fill his insides, unable to protest other than giving a sated moan.

Noiz pulled out and they both panted, backs against the sheets after Aoba rolled over lazily.


	18. Asshole...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Noiz is an asshole because he's realized if he wanted Aoba for more than sex, he should have gone about doing shit differently.

As Aoba and Noiz both slowly came down from their high, Aoba's body cooled and the sweat covering him chilled his body. He rolled onto his stomach, body screaming in protest as he hugged the blanket. His ass hurt in every way possible and his hips ached. His arms were also sore, as well as his shoulders. Aoba started to wonder if it was worth it. Someone had definitely heard them, and everyone would know that Aoba let Noiz into his bedroom soon. Was it even good sex? Aoba had nothing to compare it to. Clear would probably be alright with it, but...

... Koujaku.

_Koujaku._

It wasn't like Aoba had cheated on Koujaku - they weren't together and hadn't even discussed something like that. But Koujaku obviously cared about him, on a deeper level than just friendship. He'd called him pretty, and let him borrow his clothes, and bought him the headphones. He also cut his hair and always tried to see Aoba's side - something the blue haired android rarely had appreciated. Koujaku definitely cared for him.

A judging on the dull ache of hurt spreading through Aoba's chest, so did he.

And, of course, Noiz had noticed and was now taking the opportunity to tease Aoba about it.

The other android was on his back, gazing at the ceiling as his fingers played in the sheets. "This is something I did not expect. Me getting into little Aoba's panties before Koujaku. What a great way to piss him off."

Aoba shivered, feeling cold. He refused to move though - he could feel the cum on the bed sheets stuck to his belly and drying there slowly. "Shut up, Noiz."

Noiz ignored him. "Man, if not Koujaku then I was at least expecting _the twins_ to get into your pants and not me."

"The twins would probably be kinder in the end." Aoba mumbled, "given me a massage or something."

Noiz snorted, "right. A massage is better than what I just did to you." He said dryly before craning his head to look at Aoba. "You look wrecked."

"I'm fine. Now get out of my room."

"Why?" Noiz frowned.

"I want to clean up before Yura comes in and gets permanently scarred by this picture."

"Fine." Noiz sighed, slowly getting to his feet and walking over to their heap of clothes. He picked out his own and pulled them on one by one, back to Aoba. He stayed silent and walked out of the room, closing the door behind himself. 

Aoba sighed heavily and picked himself up, despite his aching limbs that flared up in protest. He gathered his own clothes and dropped them into the laundry, then his sheets and blankets. Making his way over to the other side of his room, he stopped short and gazed at his reflection. His hair was a complete mess, sticking out in the wrong places and looking dishevelled. His eyes were bright, and there was a dark line of bruises down his neck, over his shoulder and stopping there. For some odd reason it reminded Aoba of Koujaku's tattoos.

Aoba hummed softly, turning infront of the mirror and looking over his shoulder. Sure enough, there was a small amount of blood along with Noiz' release trickling down his thighs. He bit his lip, grabbing a towel and pulling it around himself. He grabbed fresh clothes as well and headed to the bathroom, thankfully not seeing anyone on the way. 

The hot water helped Aoba relax. His tense, overworked muscles slowly relaxed in the steam and the soap helped make him feel clean again. One Aoba was done he stepped out and dried his hair carefully, running one of Koujaku's combs through it. He dried off his body and pulled his clothes on, feeling gingerly sore. He could still feel the ghost of Noiz inside him, hitting deep and perfect places. 

He swallowed hard, a few of the bruises were visible, peeking out from under his shirt over his neck. He started pulling open drawers, not sure what he was searching for until he found it. It was coverup cream, to perfect flaws and correct blemishes, apparently. 

Aoba squeezed some out of the tube, carefully rubbing it over his neck. It took some work and a few coats, but eventually he could see it working. He closed the lid, washing his hands off. 

Then he walked into his room, dropped his towels, and collapsed on his bed, exhausted. 

\---

Aoba was woken to Yura gently shaking his shoulder and telling him it was time for dinner. Aoba yawned and assured her he'd be down, slowly sitting up.

Aoba stretched out, feeling a little better and less guilty about Noiz. So what if Koujaku found out? He probably also fooled around with people before Aoba had gotten there. And Noiz was an asshole who wouldn't stop taunting Aoba until he got what he wanted. 

Aoba slowly crept out of his room like a spider out after a thunderstorm. He padded down the stairs, where the twins and Noiz were already seated, helping with dinner. 

"Koujaku and Clear are staying upstairs and watching over Sei." Yura said as she dished out food for everyone. "I already fed them so they won't be coming down. By the way, Aoba, Trip said he thought he heard a shout from your room. Are you alright?"

Aoba had to fight to keep his eyebrows from raising in surprise. That's all they heard? "Yes, I'm fine." He said with a small smile. "I accidentally stubbed my toe."

His eyes flickered to Noiz waiting ones across the table. Aoba's eyes said, _not a word,_ while Noiz eyes said, _make me, little Aoba._

"Actually, I heard it too." Noiz admitted, chewing his food thoughtfully. "It sounded like a few shouts." 

"A few? How many times did you stub your toe?" Yura teased. 

Aoba gave a weak laugh. "Tons." 

"Really?" She frowned, dubious. 

"I don't know." Aoba shrugged, quickly changing the subject. "So Sei is a human?"

"Yeah, he actually is. It was just a coincidence that he woke up right when Noiz turned on the program." Yura shrugged. 

"That's so strange. Why did he come in the box then?" He muttered, just picking at his food. 

"Aoba, you need to eat." She chuckled softly. 

"Yeah, I know." He muttered, sighing. He slowly tried to eat something, not tasting the food and just swallowing it. 

Clear slowly walked down the stairs, sighing. "He hasn't woken up at all. It's like he's dead... But still breathing. I gave him some water though." 

"Maybe he just needs a good sleep." Yura sighed. "For all we know he could have been trying to escape the place." 

Clear nodded and sat down, giving a slow yawn. "Where's Koujaku?"

Aoba frowned and Yura answered, "I thought he was with you."

"He left a few hours ago, to get more water. I just assumed he didn't want to keep staring at Sei." Clear frowned. 

Across the table, Noiz had a nasty smirk on his face. 

Aoba narrowed his eyes at him. 

"Does anyone know where Koujaku is?" Clear asked, worried. 

"We haven't seen him." Virus said softly for them both. 

"Noiz?" Aoba asked. "Do you have anything to say about it?"

Everyone looked at Noiz, surprised by Aoba's bluntness. 

The redhead reclined in his chair, smirking as he crossed his arms. "Nope."

"Come on, Noiz. If you know something tell us." Clear frowned. 

"Are you sure you want me to?" Noiz raised an eyebrow, looking at Aoba. 

"Yes! Tell me!" 

"He saw you and I making out before I took you to your bedroom and made you scream. He looked real pouty. I think he went outside."


	19. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of rape. If you don't like it skip to the next chapter.

Aoba's cheeks and throat flushed instantly, he dropped his cutlery. That's why the bastard was smiling. 

"What?" Noiz asked, his usual cool tone laced with a hint of venom. "Are you _ashamed_ that we _fucked?"_

"No, I'm not, I just thought it was an unspoken agreement we wouldn't announce this to everyone." Aoba said bitterly, cheeks flaring. 

"Well, I didn't get the memo." Noiz stood up, glancing at Yura. "Dinner was good." He said curtly before walking up the stairs and disappearing.

"I knew you were walking funny." Virus said finally. 

"Are you hurt?" Clear asked, expression concerned. 

"No." Aoba lied. "I'm fine, Clear..." He glanced at Yura, regretful. 

But Yura was the one chuckling. "What? I'm not five. I think it's cute that you guys got together. I mean, other than the fact that it obviously broke Koujaku's heart." 

Aoba covered his face with his hands, feeling searing guilt deep in his chest. He would rather tear out his own mechanic heart at this moment than have had Koujaku see them without Aoba even realizing it. 

Clear walked over next to him, gently setting a hand on Aoba's shoulder. "Did you... Tell him to stop and he wouldn't?"

"No. It wasn't like that." Aoba mumbled. "It was my idea completely. I just... I didn't think about Koujaku." 

"You can't have the lime without spoiling the cream." Yura said softly, smiling at him as she cleaned up the dishes. 

"I want to go out and look for Koujaku. It's my fault he's gone." Aoba said after a few seconds. "I'll try and convince him to come back."

"You can't go alone." Clear frowned. "Who are you taking with you?"

 _Noiz,_ Aoba thought and then instantly shied away from the idea. Noiz had killed a bot right before Aoba's eyes... But... Koujaku wouldn't want to see Noiz. Probably not even him either. But he had to go. 

"Twins, do you want to come?" He asked hopefully. 

"Yeah, sure." Virus nodded and Tip smiled at him. 

"Be back before dark, with or without Koujaku, alright?" Clear warned. "And just remember, I'm right here. At home. Not out there." 

"Of course, Clear." Aoba said, getting up and heading to the door. He heard the twins follow and held open the door for them, feeling more guilt at dragging them into this. 

\---

"You know, it's really not your fault." Virus said as they walked down the streets, Aoba between the two taller twins. 

"What do you mean?" Aoba frowned. 

"Well... We're sex robots." Trip said, clearly on the same thought line as Virus. "We need sex. We were expecting it to happen sooner or later, just weren't sure who with. It happened to all of us." 

"What do you mean?" Aoba raised an eyebrow. "You pick someone and have a round of rough and painful sex?"

"Yep." Virus nodded.

Aoba frowned, surprised. "Oh." 

"And we always need more, at least every once in a while." Virus continued. "We have each other. Koujaku has his girls at the salon, some of them he takes out on dates, and Noiz..." He grinned, "well, clearly he hasn't had anyone in a while."

"What about that other guy?" Aoba asked with a frown. 

"...Mink?"

"Yeah, Mink." 

Trip and Virus both looked sad, like they'd suddenly remembered something terrible. "Mink was... He wasn't nice. He chose Clear." Trip finally said. 

"I didn't think Clear liked Mink." Aoba frowned. There was something he wasn't catching on to. 

"Clear likes everyone he rescues. Including Mink... He forgives him for what happened." Trip said softly. 

"What happened?"

"He raped Clear." Trip shrugged, trying to brush off how shaken he looked at just remembering it. 

"It was a few days after we were taken out of our box." Virus said softly. "And after... Sly started to come around every now and then."

"And Mink left." Trip finished. 

"That's awful." Aoba whispered, feeling terrible all of a sudden. Clear was tall for a human, but quite scrawny and weak. To take advantage of someone like that, especially if you were someone tall and very strong like Mink...

"Yeah, it really was. Especially to watch." Trip nodded. 

"You guys watched?"

"No, we rather stumbled upon accidentally." Virus cut in. "But it wasn't like we could help clear. Mink had already done it."

"Oh." He said softly. 

"We recognized the walk you've been doing. Where you hesitate with every step but push through it?" Trip chuckled. 

"We knew you'd been rammed." Virus agreed. 

"That obvious?" Aoba asked, flushing slightly. 

"That and the shouting and sounds." Trip nodded. 

"You heard?" He asked, blushing harder. 

"It was pretty hot." Trip grinned. 

"Oh my god." He covered his face with his hands again. 

"Were you hoping to keep it private? We know everything!" He laughed. 

"Yes! I was hoping not everyone would know within four hours!" He said in dismay. 

"Sorry." Virus smirked. 

Aoba sighed and gazed around, trying to focus on the job. They had to find Koujaku.

-

After two hours of searching through the city, Aoba hadn't seen Koujaku, a bot, or any sort of evidence whatsoever. He returned home with the twins and slept through the whole night, ass still throbbing with pain. 

-

The next day, early in the morning, Aoba grabbed his jacket and boots and left the house. He didn't care about getting attacked by bots anymore, he just needed to find Koujaku. The guilt was eating him alive and he missed the kimono wearing hairdresser badly. 

Walking down the streets as the sun just started to rise, pulling his jacket tighter around himself. He heard the loud rev of an engine and sighed, hating that people were already waken up. He should have gotten out earlier. The growl of an engine slowly got louder and Aoba frowned, looking behind himself. 

A giant motorcycle was heading his way, loud and fast and shiny. 

Aoba scowled and headed to the sidewalk as the engine reached a deafening growl and then cut off. The motorcycle was right next to him, the man sitting on it regarding him curiously. 

He had slightly dark skin, his hair in dreadlocks that were brown pulled back, lightening to red at the end. He was wearing a leather jacket and had light amber eyes. They reminded Aoba of someone, oddly enough. 

He took a deep breath, "have you seen a man wearing a red kimono with a sword? He's a little taller than me."

The man on the motorcycle frowned for a few seconds. "You wouldn't be describing Koujaku, would you?"

"Um, yes, actually." Aoba said, surprised. "Do you know him?"

The man smiled. "He tried to kill me once. The name's Mink. What's yours?"


	20. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teensy chapter for now. The next will probably also be short but after that don't worry; I have a big one coming.

_Mink? This is mink?_ Aoba swallowed hard, wanting to run away. But Mink's motorcycle would easily overtake him. 

"My name is Aoba." He said to him, keeping his voice even. 

"Aoba... And how do you know Koujaku? Why should I tell you where he is?" 

"You know where he is?" Aoba asked, voice breaking. 

"Not exactly. But I have a pretty good idea." 

"Please, please, you have to tell me." Aoba begged. "It's important. Trust me. I-I did something really bad." 

"Hmm... How desperate are you to know where he is?" Mink asked, smirking. 

Aoba narrowed his eyes, catching on easily. "Not that desperate. Not for you."

"Why, what have you heard about me?"

"You disrespected Clear's compassion and hospitality! You raped him and then ran away! After he saved your life?" 

"I would have saved myself." He said sharply. 

"You couldn't have." Aoba said, shaking his head. "Tell me where Koujaku is."

"No." 

"Mink, this is your chance to redeem yourself. Koujaku is very close to Clear. He's very close to me. Do this and you might be half a step closer to redemption." 

The man gazed at him steadily for a few long seconds before giving a shake of his head. "Get on the bike." 

-

Aoba was beyond scared straight as he hugged Mink's torso while they drove through the town. The smell of cinnamon clung to the strange man's clothes, which was pleasant, but it reminded him of Koujaku and his incense. That hurt. 

It wasn't long before they slowed and Mink's motorcycle thrummed as he pulled into an alleyway. He stopped and Aoba gasped as he gazed around. 

Numerous bot bodies were strewn around - all destroyed. They had limbs torn off and stabbing wounds through their chests and necks, which looked just like the sort of wound Koujaku's sword would make when used. Their fluffy white hair was dirty, pink eyes blank and mouths slack as they lay bonelessly on the ground. It was terrifying - they all looked just like clear, dead and beaten and discarded. If that wasn't enough, far off to the corner there was a heap of red fabric. 

Aoba pushed off the motorcycle, tripping over his feet as he ran over to it and pulled the material into his hands. 

Koujaku's kimono, dirty and torn. It smelled faintly of jasmine and his favourite shampoo which Aoba borrowed. Looking closely he could see dark red blots here and there, looking strange with the lighter red fabric. 

"Blood..." Aoba whispered, holding the kimono close and standing up. "Take me to Clear's house." 

"Clear's house?" Mink repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Do I look like a taxi to you?" 

"Take me there, Mink. Now." 

-

Ten minutes later Aoba opened Noiz' door, stepping in with a scowl. 

Noiz wasn't wearing a shirt, standing next to the bed in his room and rubbing his hair with a towel. He kept rubbing, raising an eyebrow at Aoba. "What?"

"Family meeting. Now."


	21. Bait

Everyone was shocked to hear what Aoba had to say. He'd left out the part about Mink - he didn't want to bring that up just yet. But Clear was the most upset by hearing what had happened to Koujaku.

"Out of everyone, I thought Koujaku to be the one you can't defeat." 

"They ganged up on him." Aoba told him softly. "There were so many." 

Clear's frown deepened. "They don't do that."

"It dosent matter what they do or don't do." Aoba sighed. "They did. And we have to go to the factory and get Koujaku back. It can't have been long, and what's the worst they could have done to him?" 

No one wanted to answer that. 

"Everyone go get what you think you'll need. Some sort of weapon or something. Protection from bots." Clear said. "Aoba's absolutely right. Koujaku is our family. We're going to bring him back." 

The twins and Noiz left to go to their room quietly and Clear turned to Yura. "Please don't try and come with us." 

Yura scowled clearly having expected this, "Koujaku's my family too!"

"Yura, you're still a child." 

"Don't say that to me!" She snapped. "What about you? You're not even an adult! You're a pre adult! What am I going to do if you go out there and get yourself killed by bots?" 

"Yura, please try to understand." Clear said softly. "And besides, you have to look after Sei. He needs you way more than we do." 

Yura's face fell slightly. She knew he was right. "I wish you weren't going." She whispered. 

Aoba cleared his throat. He hated butting in, but... "Maybe Clear shouldn't come." 

"What?" Clear frowned and looked back at Aoba. 

"The company is owned by your father. He might be really angry if he sees you there, rescuing a robot you're hiding in your home." Aoba said softly. "And Yura needs you. Perhaps more than we do." 

"If I don't come there will only be four of you." Clear said softy.

"I know. But if you do come we'll be in more danger. You're a human, and fragile. I'm sorry." Aoba said quickly. "But that's the truth. Stay here, Clear." 

"Alright." He said softly after a long stretch of silence. "But I'll give you my coil."

"What's a coil?"

-

Noiz, Aoba and the twins were out of the house a few minutes later. The twins had each brought taser rods that short circuited all bots easily, shutting their system off. Noiz had a sword as well, slightly shorter and thicker than Koujaku's, designed for hacking and stabbing as opposed to slashing or swinging. He'd also filled his pockets with small explosives and electric chips. 

Aoba had just himself, but he was sure he wouldn't get in danger. Not with his three bodyguards. 

"What do we do now?" Trip asked as they walked down the street. 

"I looked for any trace of Koujaku on the web but there aren't any factories giving information away for free. So here's the plan." He sighed heavily. "Give me Koujaku's kimono, and let the bots capture me." 

"What? Noiz, they'll hurt you!" Aoba exclaimed in concern. 

Noiz gave a small smirk. "Not like I care." 

Aoba frowned slightly, "I still don't want you getting attacked." 

"What else are we going to do? If they grab me you can follow them. The sword and red kimono is enough for them to recognize me as him, they'll take me to the same place." 

Aoba frowned. He didn't like this at all. But he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the kimono, handing it to Noiz. 

"Now all we have to do is walk around." He sighed as he pulled the fabric on over his clothes, being careful not to cut it with his short sword. "Stay behind me. A few meters at least." 

Aoba nodded and the twins and him fell back slightly, walking behind Noiz as he started calmly down the alley. A knot of anxiety was curling in his gut, and to distract himself he checked Clear's coil as they walked. 

The coil showed him they were close to the southwest side of town, and so Aoba suggested for Noiz to start walking north through the alleys. Surely they'd run into a bot soon, with Noiz alone as bait. 

When lunchtime rolled around Aoba was starting to feel less anxious. Where were all the bots? He knew they were more active in the evening but surely they couldn't all just disappear during the day. Everyone was hungry but suffered in silence as they walked. 

It was a few hours after noon when a garbage can was suddenly sent flying across the alley. Aoba's heart leapt to his throat, instantly stopping and gripping Virus' wrist. He pulled him back to hide behind a dumpster. The other twin stopped as well as Noiz slowly crept in deeper to the alley. 

There was another faint banging noise before a bot leapt out and grabbed Noiz, gripping him by his throat. Aoba could see the strain in Noiz' muscles as he lowered his hands, one gripping his sword, trying to relax and make this easy. How hard was it for the redhead to stay still while he could easily crush this robot and escape? Aoba couldn't tell. For a few seconds they stayed like that, the robot holding onto Noiz by his throat in the alley. Aoba was thankful he wasn't caught either. He didn't want them to start attacking. Not when gloved hands could easily snap Noiz' neck, destroying him. 

More bots suddenly started to infest the alley - two crawled out from behind the trash bin, three more from the end of the alley and six dropped down from the rooftops. More crawled out from under trash, looking like they had just been woken up. 

Aoba's stomach was in knots all over again. How were they going to follow all of these robots and not get caught? There were so many. He was expecting about three. 

Noiz was obviously surprised as well but managed to keep calm as always, letting the robots grab him and start to make off with him quickly. 

Aoba and the twins waited until they could barely see them before taking off from behind the dumpster and making a run for it. 

Aoba almost tripped over Noiz' sword as they exited the alley and reached down, grabbing it carefully. The redhead had dropped it for him, never intending to use it. Aoba looked up, gazing after Noiz and the running bots. Now they had two of their boys to save. Koujaku was heartbroken and likely being tortured. Noiz didn't really care that much about Koujaku, Aoba had realized a short while ago this was just for him.

Aoba couldn't let either of them down.


	22. Dark

A perk that came with being an android for Aoba was that even though his breath was short and his legs were starting to slightly hurt, it was easy for him to push through it and keep running. He knew he could run for hours if he needed to, which was probably not true, but something he kept telling himself to get strength. 

Unfortunately, the bots seemed to be using the same trick because they were quickly outrunning Aoba and the twins. It wasn't long before they were out of view and Aoba was simply guessing they hadn't turned. After a long while they came upon one of Noiz shoes, proving they were on the right path. The redhead had probably noticed they were falling back and dropped one to keep them going. Aoba took the shoe with him and they kept going.

They must have been running for an hour, leaving the city far behind and coming to lush, flat grassland. Aoba could see the large building in the distance that the bots were heading to, far far away. They'd finally made it. They stopped to catch their breath for a few moments before taking off again, working hard to catch up with the bots. They obviously didn't make it to the factory at the same time, and therefore didn't see where Noiz had gone. But they currently didn't care and were staring at the large building, where likely all of them had come from.

The building was old - with large dark blue metal holding it together. Many of the windows in the factory were boarded over on one side, broken and old. It looked like half of it had been abandoned. The other half was built up higher, the metal stronger and newer. Windows were clean and shiny, and there were loading bays for trucks and doors and whatnot. The difference between the two halves of the factory was like night and day. It was all very intimidating, especially with the night falling over them.

"We should go in there." Aoba said between pants. He pointed to the run down, broken half of the factory. "Breaking in could trigger alarms or something. Lets just try to get in from there somehow."

The twins agreed, both following after Aoba. He'd tucked Noiz' shoe into his jacket and was simply holding his sword. They jogged slightly to the factory's run down end, now it seemed like less of a race and more of a scary game of keep away with very high stakes and loose rules.

_Try and find your friends while we hunt you down to kill you..._

Aoba was greeted with a cold wind and the smell of gas and grease at the broken door inside the abandoned factory half. He slowly twisted the knob, pulling it an inch torwards himself before the door groaned and collapsed to his left, nearly smothering Virus. The loud sound echoed through the factory, announcing their presence to whatever may be lurking through there.

Aoba panted softly, looking back at the twins. He quickly glanced back at the door, knowing they didn't have flashlights. "Should we light Noiz' shoe on fire?"

\---

They didn't, obviously, and the only source of light they had was from the setting sun, rays falling to the concrete floor through broken boards and windows. Inside the air was chilly, like the whole place was a refrigerator for air current. If they were humans, their breaths would likely be visible in the air.

Aoba slowly picked their path through the building, noting it got more dark the deeper in they went. Dirt was everywhere, and so were random cables and wires with broken glass. Aoba stepped on a wire by accident and it sent off a shower of sparks, startling him to give a gasp that echoed hauntingly through the factory. As the air fell silent, he gazed around at the broken roof, before starting to pick his way between the desks again. The desks had various papers on them - probably research the factory needed to develop different kinds of robots. It was much too dark to make out the letters and Aoba was focused on getting through to the other side.

Fear and anxiety knotted in his gut and sped his heart as they walked through the old factory, cold air sweeping down and chilling them. It was completely dark now, Aoba could barely see anything that wasn't a few feet away from him. He'd tucked Noiz' sword into his jacket so he didn't trip and accidentally impale himself.

There was a soft clang in the corner to their left and Aoba and the twins froze, eyes darting to the side. They still couldn't see anything, and Aoba wanted to turn and run out of there as fast as he possibly could. Fear writhed in his stomach, making him feel sick with terror. After a few more seconds, he mumbled, "Hello?" His word sounded much louder than he had hoped.

The clang sounded again, softer and quicker than before, like it had gotten kicked by accident. Aoba breathed a sigh of relief, "it was probably just an animal." He whispered to the twins, who he could barely see. He saw Virus step closer and grab his hand, which Aoba took back and squeezed tightly. He was sure Virus' other was tightly wound in Trip's.

They continued together holding hands, which was ridiculously childish but it made Aoba feel better because he knew the twins were sharing his fear. But they were also sharing support - knowing they were there for each other made it better. Were Aoba alone, he would have given up a long time ago and tried to go the much harder route through the building. 

Slowly, slowly, Aoba made out a large wall infront of them and reached up with his free hand to touch it once they got there. "Try to find a door." He whispered, and a light turned on behind himself. His stomach dropped in fear as he quickly whirled around to face the old computer that had suddenly turned on. It illuminated all three of their faces, Aoba relieved to see the twins were just as terrified as him. 

"It's voice activated." Trip murmured.

"How is it possible that it can still work?" Virus whispered.

Aoba tugged at Virus' hand, walking closer to the computer with a slight frown. Why had it turned on? Sure, it was voice activated, but usually they only activated for certain people. Reaching up, Aoba gently placed his hand on the computer's touch screen.

 _Welcome, Aoba,_ the computer lit up and unlocked to reveal a video footage, open ontop of the desktop. The video footage had Aoba's face in it, his long blue hair draping over his shoulders like it used to. It was frozen on pause, a slightly concerned expression on Aoba's face.

"What is this?" Virus whispered, swallowing hard.

Aoba reached up and pressed the small play button, consumed by fear and curiosity.

 _"My name is Aoba Seragaki and if you're seeing this, that means you're my android and you've made it."_ The Aoba on the screen said. _"I knew you would - I captured your friend and brought you here so you could listen to this message. Right now, you're in a lot more danger than you can possibly imagine. In fact, the whole city is."_


	23. Consciousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance for this bullshit I'm about to dump on you.

_"Let me start from the beginning. Unless you've rescued him already, we should have some time."_

_"I took this job two years ago to get some extra money to support my sick grandmother and make ends meet. My grandmother is dead now. But I didn't drop the job because i was still intrigued by it. Making sex robots wasn't the part that made this job fun, it was the brain part. What makes these androids think. What makes them voice their need to eat or sleep or even have sex. That's where I work - I'm one of the people who develop different brains for the androids._

_"After a while of working for Toue, I slowly started to realize Toue doesn't really give a damn about sex robots. He doesn't care at all how I program them - I once pitched an idea for one that shoots popcorn out of his ass and he didn't even care. So I started wondering what Toue's real motivation for this company was._

_"Bots. Bots are his motivation. And beneath this building, he has millions of them. For the past few months he's been brainwashing workers and sending them down there to make his bots. And what are they made to do? They kill. They torture. They attack. Whatever they need to do to immobilize a person or android._

_"This may sound absolutely crazy, but Toue wants to take over the city. Then the country, and then possibly the world, with his bots. Beneath us, in his underground factory, he has millions of them. And that number is multiplying with every day. The factory is being worked by people who used to work here and went missing."_

The Aoba swallowed hard, shifting in his seat. His amber eyes focused on the camera. _"Recently Toue has been watching me a lot while I work. I think I'm next. I'll be sent to get brainwashed and I'll be working down there. This is where you come in. I made you so that you can save us all. You are a very special Android, because you're half human. I've made you that way so touch pads can read your human DNA and you think and act just like me. By the time you see this, I will have donated a leg, arm, and eye to you so you're more me than you even realize."_ He smiled slightly, _"but you're so advanced no one will notice the human parts of you._

_"So you have to do what I can't anymore. You have to confront Toue about this, and take him down before he realizes you're here. He probably already knows._

_"The reason I can't do this myself is because I'm not strong enough. I've always been weak - so much so that when I was born I was thought to be dead. If I just went to the police Toue would pay them off to forget about it. If I confronted him, I would never be heard of again. He's way too powerful and needs to be dealt with._

_"I know this is a lot to take in. I can barely believe it myself."_ Aoba said quietly. _"You're just an android who woke up a few days ago knowing almost nothing about the world. You don't remember me creating you or brainwashing you or sending you out because I know you'd find your way back here. I had to do all of this before Toue would notice, and now is the perfect time to hit him. He's sick, and vulnerable. Find Ren. Then Toue._

 _"Good luck, Aoba... And try to save Sei, if you can. He's very sick, but... He's my twin brother. And he means a lot."_ He said softly before the video ended, his face frozen on the screen.

\---

There was another clang from behind them, and then a growl in the darkness. Aoba stepped away from the computer, shocked by everything he'd heard and terrified by the sound. He grabbed Virus' hand harder and said, "should we run?"

There was another clang in the darkness, this time closer. Aoba made out a slight shape. 

"Yeah, definitely run." Virus said shakily. 

"No running..." A voice came to then through the darkness. It didn't sound like a bot. 

Aoba gathered his courage and let go of Virus' hand, picking up the computer and turning it to shine in the direction of the noises. He almost dropped it in surprise. 

Standing infront of them was a tall, dark figure. His hair was a dark blue, short, his eyes were a light golden colour. Under his eyes, on his cheeks, were tattoos, and another Aoba could see around his shoulders. There was a collar around his neck, studded, with a crystal pendant resting in the hollow of his throat. He was shirtless, revealing a lot of muscle and more tattoos around his large biceps. 

He swallowed hard, "are you- Ren?" He recognized the hair from Clear's sheet. 

The figure nodded slightly, not making any other move. 

"Are you an android, Ren?"

"I'm your android."

Aoba swallowed hard, not sure what that meant. His human, the other Aoba, must have designed Ren. "Why weren't you in the box when we ordered you?"

"You would have wanted Sei more than I. He is dying, and never would have survived here. Now he has a small chance." He said. His voice was incredibly deep, something about it making Aoba shiver. 

"You broke out and put him in there?" Aoba asked. "How?"

"I am a powerful android. I can power up myself if need be." 

"If you're here to help me..." Aoba shifted slightly, "are you here to help me?"

"I am yours to command." 

Aoba nodded, deciding he would feel bad about this later. "How can you fight?"

"The old Aoba designed me for you. Using scrap, you can take over my body and fight _as_ me." 

"Fight as you?" 

"Yes, you control my actions while I keep your body safe. I cannot attack bots, it is against my coding." 

"How do we do that?" Aoba asked, narrowing his eyes. 

"You simply use scrap on me, and take over my mind. My consciousness will flow into your body."

"That sounds dangerous." He said softly. "I don't want to do that- not now. Can you take us out of this place? Into the newer part of the factory?"

Ren nodded, walking over to Aoba as he set down the computer. Aoba reached out and took his hand, which felt oddly warm and smooth. Ren led them through the dark slowly, around desks and through the factory. He felt much more safe with Ren there. 

After a few minutes of slow walking, Ren stopped and took Aoba's hand, lifting it to press against a cold panel. It scanned his hand and the door unlocked, light flooding over them as the door opened into a hallway. 

"Are we in?" Aoba whispered, letting go of hands as he stepped into the clean hallway. 

"We are." Ren said, stepping in behind him with the twins following. In the light Aoba could see he was quite tall. He was big, but in a different way than Mink or Koujaku was. 

"Do you know where our friends are?" Aoba asked Ren.

"Likely in the holding cells, downstairs." 

"Take us there." Aoba said softly. "Make sure no one sees us." 

Ren nodded, frowning lightly. "It's been a while since I came through this part of the factory, but I will try my best." He said before walking ahead of them and leading them down the hall. 

Virus, Trip and Aoba followed hesitantly behind. He felt Trip squeeze his shoulder reassuringly. He was still comprehending the message the other Aoba had left for him. It was hard. Aoba didn't want to think about it. 

Ren led them down a few flights of clean stairs. Aoba figured it was closed down for the night, which was lucky. He didn't want to run into anyone and have to kill them simply for being at the wrong place at the wrong time. 

Ren brought them down the hall and stopped short as a voice filled the air, over an intercom, _"Aoba... I knew you weren't dead... It's been a while since I had the pleasure of seeing your face."_

Virus' eyes narrowed. "It's Toue." 

_"Please, do keep going if you wish to meet your death."_ He said with a humourless chuckle before the hallway fell silent again. 

Aoba frowned at Ren, "what does that mean?"

Ren frowned, "I'm not sure."

Aoba scowled. "Let's keep going. I'm tired of people giving me messages through technology. We need to save Noiz and Koujaku." 

"And the world." Trip piped up. "Right?"

"I don't know if I want to face Toue." Aoba said weakly. "Look at me."

"And look at Ren." 

Aoba did, glancing over at the taller, stronger android, who looked calm and even comfortable. 

"If you take over his body, you can be unstoppable. And we'll look over your body while Ren keeps it. It's not like we're defenceless." Virus added. 

"Yeah, Aoba, you can do this." Trip exclaimed. 

Aoba felt slightly touched by their enthusiasm, his cheeks flushing slightly. "Let's just keep going, okay? Maybe we'll save the world after saving our friends." 

Ren started down another hallway, and Aoba quickly followed him. It opened up into a large room containing a few cells along the far wall. The closest one to them had Noiz in it, who shifted to his feet as soon as he saw them. He gripped at the bars, "Aoba! Guys, get out of here!" He yelled.

"Why?" Aoba frowned in fear before a movement in front of them caught his eye. 

It was Koujaku. His hair was pulled out of his ponytail, long navy blue hair slipping down his shoulders. His kimono was of course gone, revealing a bandaged torso and his tattooed back and shoulders. His teeth were bared, Aoba could see sharp tips to some of them, his hand gripping his sword. He looked out of his mind, ready to attack at any second.


	24. Nothing

"He's been inverted!" Noiz shouted. "Everyone he used to know, and love... He thinks you're all enemies. It's the opposite." 

Ren was infront of Aoba in seconds. His hand slid around Aoba's waist, the other behind his neck. "You need me."

Aoba was surprised by the sudden closeness as Ren touched their foreheads together. He looked up, scared. "Ren, I don't know-"

"Do you want to save your friends?" His voice was calm. 

"I don't know how!"

"Scrap is tapped from feeling. Emotions, powerful ones. When was the last time you were scared?"

"In- in the factory."

"Where else?"

"When... When Clear was Sly." 

"Feel, Aoba. Think and feel..." 

"When Koujaku went missing..." He closed his eyes, mouth twisting as he tried to think. "When I woke up for the first time... When- in the bathroom, with Clear. Seeing the cellar." He whispered with a whimper. 

Ren shushed him gently, the sound rushing into Aoba's ears. Aoba reached out with his mind, opening himself up fully as his brows knit together. He felt like he was sliding down a cliff, hands grabbing uselessly at the edge as he was swallowed by the darkness. 

-

When Aoba opened his eyes he was staring at his own face, eyes closed and expression strained. He pulled back, letting go and looking back at Koujaku. Now possessing Ren's taller, energy packed body, he felt stronger than he ever had. 

He knew what he had to do. He had to get to Koujaku somehow without hurting him. He reached into his other body's jacket, pulling out Noiz' short sword. Amber eyes were open and focused on him.

"Good luck." Ren said softly to him. 

Aoba reached up, cupping his own cheek, "thank you." He whispered, turning and running torwards Koujaku. 

Koujaku was snarling at Aoba and the twins, but his attention was snatched away as soon as he saw Aoba running at him in Ren's body. 

Aoba could feel Ren's strength and energy - it seemed endless. He hadn't just been running for an hour or terrified walking through a worn down factory. Shadows in the corner seemed brighter. Heights more reachable. He felt indestructible until he saw Koujaku's face twisted in rage, coming closer. 

Koujaku lifted his sword and Aoba braced his, a sharp ring sounding as they met, jarring Aoba's arm. He gripped the handle with both hands, the metal of the swords screeching as they slid together. Aoba pulled back instantly, "Koujaku!" 

He snarled and lunged, aiming a swing at Aoba's neck which Aoba quickly blocked and pushed away. 

Aoba had never used a sword to his knowledge, but he was holding his own against Koujaku. That was amazing. 

Koujaku swung back and stabbed for Aoba's left side, then fainting, he slashed his sword across Aoba's chest, tearing open skin and quickly welling blood that dripped down his body. Aoba knocked the longer sword away just as it reached his hip, terrified. He'd thought much too soon. The slash was from his shoulder, over his breastbone, ending just where his ribs did. The pain was fire across his chest but he ignored it, swinging angrily at Koujaku. The hit was met with equal force, their swords sliding together deafeningly again. 

"Koujaku, it's Aoba." He gritted as he strained against the other. "Please stop this! I'm your friend!"

Koujaku growled, thrusting forward and knocking Aoba back onto the ground. Aoba threw himself to the side, Koujaku's sword slamming into the ground where Aoba's chest had been seconds ago. 

Now weaponless, Aoba stepped back nervously. "Jaku!" 

_Swish_

"Jaku, I don't want to hurt you." Aoba just narrowly missed the next one. 

_Swipe_

"Koujaku! Stop!" Aoba had rolled to the side and was crouching. 

Koujaku snarled and Aoba dived under the next hit, coming up behind him and grabbing his neck, arms looping around. "Koujaku, please come back, I miss you, you don't want to hurt me-" he tightened his arms, not letting him move and whimpering as Koujaku snarled in fury. 

Koujaku wrenched out of Aoba's grip, eyes narrowing in hatred. He slashed at him with his sword again, blade slicing over Aoba's palms which he had held out. It tore right through the skin, blood streaming down his wrists. 

Aoba lunged forward and gripped the hilt of the sword as Koujaku went in for another strike. He ignored his sliced palms, grasping the corded hilt and twisting the sword in Koujaku's grip. He felt his friend's hand loosen and let go, and Aoba thrust forward with all his might. 

Aoba gasped, a sickening grit of metal against bone as he slammed the sword right through his chest. His thumb met flesh, fingers brushing against Koujaku's chest. 

"I'm sorry." Aoba sobbed, grasping Koujaku's shoulder as the other choked in pain. "I'm so sorry." 

Koujaku coughed, gasping at the pain as Aoba slid the short sword out. 

Koujaku's knees bucked and he slumped to the floor, curling up on himself. Blood was spilling out from the wound over his heart, dark and bitter and hot. Koujaku was bleeding... Robots can bleed? 

Aoba felt himself drop Koujaku's sword, his own knees and head weak. He stumbled forward before slumping to the ground, someone shouting his name. 

\---  
_  
Aoba was floating, trying to catch hold of something to bring him back. He couldn't. His legs kicked feebly, untill they struck something that sent pain shooting through his head, a red firework lighting up infront of his eyes._

_"Aoba! Be gentle..."_

_"Who are you?" Aoba asked, scared. He didn't like this. He felt like the energy was being leeched from him._

_"Little brother..."_

_"Sei..." A blue light, calm and soft washed around him._

_"Yes."_

_"What's happening?"_

_"I'm dying, Aoba."_

_"No..."_

_"It's too late. You can't help me."_

_Aoba was dismayed. "I haven't even properly met you yet." The blue darkened, Aoba curling up on himself._

_"But you have... In another life, we loved each other and were the closest brothers... We were missing another, however. All this time..."_

_"What do you mean? We have another brother?"_

_"You saved his life today."_

_Aoba felt worry spike through him, a jet of purple lighting up the dark space around him. "Noiz?"_

_The space lightened, a warm golden orange as Sei's laughter rang through the space. It was adoring and loving, and reminded Aoba of his own. "No, think about it, little brother. Who could it be?"_

_"It's... It's Clear, isn't it? You can scrap, and so can he... But why couldn't I?"_

_"You used to. You were the most energetic of the three of us. You scrapped a lot. So much that it began to take a toll on your body - you became very weak and stopped being able to use it."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Aoba, listen to me."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I love you, Aoba."_

_"I love you too, Sei."_

_"Good..."_

_The orange light slowly faded, darkening back to black as Aoba felt tears drip down his cheeks. "Sei...?"_

_"Be good, Aoba..."_

-  
_  
It's too late. You can't help me..._

_Clear!_

_You have to calm down. This isn't you! Clear!_

_My name is Clear... Do you remember anything, Aoba?_

_Aoba-san!_

_I almost forgot. My name is Koujaku._

_Sei, Aoba, you really don't remember?_

_Aoba... How cute._

_Little Aoba..._

_You can borrow my clothes if you want to, Aoba. You look very cute in them._

_Be safe, okay?_

_Get your own hiding place!_

_Clear, please stop..._

_Clear as crystal can be._

_Enjoy them, Aoba..._

_You know what I think we should do?_

_Come lay with me, Koujaku. Please..._

_You'll look so pretty once I have your legs and eyes..._

_We're getting another brother! Clear found another android!_

_You don't have a defect, okay?_

_Feel._

_If you get caught by a bot, they won't drag you back to the factory, they'll kill you on sight._

_Feel._

_Scrap is a special power. Only Sly can do it._

_Feel!_

_I'm glad your happy._

_Were you following me?_

_You wanted pain..._

_Where's Koujaku?_

_Little Aoba... Are you ashamed that we fucked?_

_He's our family! We're going to bring him back._

_Stay behind me._

_And try to save Sei, if you can._

_There's nothing you can do for him now._


	25. Care (and lack thereof)

"Wake up, you idiot." Came a harsh growl. Hands pressed down over Aoba's chest, then slid up to his neck to cup his jaw on both sides. "Aoba." 

Aoba coughed, brows pulling together as he grimaced. 

The hands gripped Aoba's shoulders, pulling him up and crushing him to a warm and strong body. "You asshole." Noiz sighed in relief. "I thought you were dead."

Aoba slowly reached up, hugging him back tightly. 

"Your body was without a soul for quite some time." Ren said softly from next to the twins, who were both tall but Ren made them look short. Ren's body was covered in dried blood but he looked fine. 

"I'm alive." Aoba sighed softly, looking over at where Koujaku lay on the ground. He was laying in a puddle of blood, body limp. "Is he..."

"Yeah." Noiz pulled back, inspecting Aoba's face like he had been the one fighting. "Are you okay?"

Aoba scowled. Where was all this care coming from? He was suddenly missing unfeeling Noiz. "I'm fine." 

"Good." He sighed, not letting go of him. 

"Noiz?" Aoba frowned, looking into his eyes. 

"What?"

"What's going on?" 

"I don't care anymore." 

"Care about what?"

Noiz pulled him close, pressing their lips together. 

Aoba stiffened, expecting the kiss to be filled with heat as usual, but it was gentle and filled with an unexpected fondness. Aoba reached up, cupping his cheek and frowning as they kissed. The love hurt. He couldn't deal with this right now. 

He pulled back, frowning as he gazed at Noiz. "Why?"

"You know why." 

Aoba was about to speak when Virus called, "guys! Guys, we've got company." 

Aoba stood up with Noiz, gazing around as they were suddenly surrounded by bots. They were all smiling, looking at Aoba with crimson eyes and toothy smirks. 

Aoba watched as Noiz moved infront of him, helplessly gazing around as they all laughed at him. Clear's laugh was all around them, everywhere. 

It died down as Toue stepped into the ring, flanked by two bots. One was normal looking and the other was strange - it looked female, but with ten arms, all hanging around it in different places. It was grinning just like all of the other bots, looking amused by the situation.

Aoba stepped back to Ren and the twins, pulling Noiz with him. 

"Aoba, Aoba. The child that got away." Toue purred. "So innocent."

"I'm not innocent anymore." Aoba said softly. "I know everything." 

"Ah, so you know of Sei and Clear." He smirked. 

"What did you do to Sei?" Aoba asked, his voice suddenly shaking with rage. 

"What any curious father would do. After the experiments with Clear failed, lightening his hair and eyes, I brainwashed him and gave him his own place with his sister. Then I started again, with Sei." 

"Experiments with them?" Aoba's hands clenched. "What did you do with my brothers?"

"I did it to you too, son. When they failed yet again I wiped you and sent you to live with a lady who was certainly not your grandmother. Sei stayed with me, in case any light was shed on the case." 

"What were you trying to accomplish?" Aoba demanded. 

"I was trying to see if your scrap power could be multiplied somehow. Brainwashing is tedious, and costs a lot." 

"You wanted to make your bots have the power." Aoba realized softly. 

"But unfortunately it's locked deep within you. Trying to break into Clear caused his emotions to split and Sly to develop and slumber within him. Sei's experiments resulted in a decrease in strength, stamina, and... Let's just say, he wasn't very exited about being alive."

"You kept him and tortured him for years. You tried to use Clear for his gift and ignored him for years after." Aoba whispered. "You brainwashed tons of people to build your sick army. Your little plan to kill me using Koujaku didn't work, and so you're just going to kill us all like this?"

"I'm afraid you are much to valuable to simply kill." He smirked. "You will be left alive. Your android friends, on the other hand... They are no use to me. Grab them."

The bots all moved in, three grabbing each person and dragging them away. Noiz and the twins fought but were quickly overwhelmed and dragged away. Two pinned Aoba's arms behind his back, as Toue walked up to Aoba's front. "Welcome home, my son." He smirked. 

Aoba felt something sharp stab into his neck and his vision went dark in seconds, limbs dropping out from underneath him.


	26. Back

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Aoba woke up, with no clue how long it had been. His limbs ached, and he felt faint even though he was laying down. Craning his neck, he looked down and noticed there were needles taped into his wrists, which were cuffed to the bed. Aoba slowly lay his head back down, vision blurring over with tears as he took a deep breath. 

Everything hurt terribly like he'd been running nonstop the whole day before. By now Toue had probably figured out Aoba was half human. This was a mess. 

And ontop of all of it, Aoba's remaining energy was quickly failing. His eyes slid closed as his head lolled to the side, sinking under helplessly. 

-

When Aoba woke up next time, he was sorely confused. He was slumped against a wall, sitting on the ground. He was slightly cold and not wearing a shirt, a full throbbing ache over his chest. His vision slowly cleared and he realized he was in a cell, with Virus on the other side of it. The twin had his head against the wall, a broken expression on his face as he sat next to the bars of the cell. Aoba's eyes slowly shifted to the left and he scanned the cells across the hall. _There..._ Noiz and Trip were sitting a few feet away from each other in a cell on the floor. 

_Ren... I must have slipped into Ren's body without meaning to, out of desperation._ Aoba apologized to Ren instantly, knowing he'd just sent the other into a body trapped in pain. He hoped Ren could hear him but knew he probably didn't. The thought that he'd done it helped. Perhaps Ren would know when he shifted back to Aoba. 

"Virus." He said softly. 

The twin slowly looked up, eyes lighting up in hope. "Aoba?"

"Yeah..." 

"Aoba." He whispered, "thank god... We thought you were dead." 

"How long has it been?"

"I don't know, I think one and a half days that we've been trapped in here. We have no clue what they're planning on doing to us."

Across the room Noiz looked up in his cell and rushed to the bars, gripping at them. "Aoba?"

He slowly stood up, giving a small nod. "It's me." 

"Where are you?"

"I don't know. In some sort of a lab... They're doing tests on me. They're still set on breaking my scrap and using it." 

"If they do it'll probably destroy your mind." Noiz said softly. 

"And my life in the process, yes. Does anyone else ever come down here?"

"Yeah, once a day some guy comes down here and brings us food." Virus said. "It's actually not bad, but that's probably just because we're hungry." 

Aoba slowly nodded, "when's the next time we get fed?" 

"Uh, any minute now I think... Why?" 

"Keep quiet." 

Everyone did fall silent, not moving and staring at him. 

"And act natural, guys. Pretend nothing good happened." 

Noiz let go of the bars and sat down while the twins looked everywhere around the cells but at Aoba. 

With a heavy sigh Aoba reached up and rubbed at the large gash in his chest. Someone had dragged Koujaku's body and sword away but his blood was still in a drying pool on the ground. It was terrifying - Koujaku's choking whine was ringing in his ears every time the room was quiet. He saw Koujaku's blood red eyes widen, then close in pain every time he closed his own eyes. He'd never forgive himself for killing Koujaku, but he was glad the twins and Noiz were okay. He also knew Koujaku would have rather died than hurt his family.

The slow sound of someone walking down the hall cut into Aoba's thoughts and he stopped, looking up. The guard was tall but tired-looking, eyes flickering around from side to side as he walked. He set down a tray of food, kicking it under the bars of the cell for Noiz and Trip. The guard came over to their cell and Aoba got up, walking over.

"Move away from the bars." The guard said in a bored tone. He looked just as bored as his voice sounded, dropping the tray and kicking it under the bars through a space Aoba's arm could barely fit through.

"Um, I just wanted to know... What day is it today?" Aoba said softly, tilting his head.

"Move away from the bars."

"Do you like dogs?"

"Move away from the bars."

"I'm going to attack you now."

"Move away from the bars."

Aoba glanced back at Virus, who was frowning deeply at him. "He's brainwashed." He looked back at the guard, who was staring at him, and took a deep breath. He slowly remembered what Ren had said and let the energy build up in him, narrowing his eyes.

 _"Open this cell."_ Aoba's voice was sharp but not loud, commanding but not a shout.

The guard slowly frowned at him, this time not responding.

"Take your key..." Aoba hissed, eyes narrowed, "push it in the lock..."

The guard slowly reached down, hand finding its way to the keys at his belt. He unhooked them, flipping through until he found the right key and slowly pushed it in the lock. His wrist twisted and Aoba nodded approvingly. "That's it..."

The door opened and Aoba walked to the door, smiling sweetly at the guard before slamming his fist into his head. The guard collapsed to the ground and Aoba dragged him into the cell, pulling the keys from the lock as Virus rushed out.

"How the hell did you do that?" Virus asked, taking the keys Aoba offered him and dashing across the hall to unlock Noiz and trip's cell.

"Just scrap." Aoba shrugged lightly, because it was true.

Virus almost broke the keys unlocking it, ripping the door open and throwing himself into Trip's arms. The twins hugged firecly, Trip's hands combing through the other's hair. "It's okay. I've got you now. We're safe." He kept whispering comforting things like that, as they hugged tightly.

Noiz slowly walked out, glancing at Aoba in Ren's body and walking over. "So, you can scrap easily now?"

"It's not... Easy..." He gave a small smile, "But I know how to do it now."

"Well... Good..." Noiz looked back at the twins, who were done hugging and were now kissing, before glancing back at Aoba. "What's the plan now?"

Aoba took a deep breath. "We find my body... Then we find Toue."

-

Walking around without Ren's direction proved to be much harder then when they were with him. Every time they heard a person they froze, becoming really quiet, until the footsteps faded. In truth, Aoba had no clue where he was going, but the twins and Noiz were following him so they had to try. They walked down hallways that led to dead ends or doors taped off that were probably leading to the abandoned part of the factory. Finally they found their way down a hall and to an elevator. Ushering everyone inside, Aoba pressed the button labeled 'floor 3, lab'.

Going up he could feel the others' tense nerves and he tried to ease them. "Don't worry, guys." 

"Don't worry?" Trip raised an eyebrow.

"That's easy for you to say." Virus said with a small smile.

"What are you talking about?" Aoba frowned.

"You're..." Noiz frowned, "ripped."

"What?" Aoba frowned, "what does that have anything to do with it?"

"You're probably stronger than five bots in Ren's body." Noiz pointed out. "And if you die, you just go right back to your other body."

Aoba felt slightly confused, "I haven't thought of it like that..."

"And you're big... And you're tall, and strong." He frowned. "So, you shouldn't be scared."

That cleared up a bit. "You don't think I'm scared?"

There was silence for a few seconds and all of them shook their heads.

"You think I'm suddenly ridiculously brave, because I've gained five inches?" Aoba asked. "I should suddenly feel immortal because I have arms to crush and legs to run? No, guys, I'm scared out of my mind. I know that there are tons of ways we could die any second right now and that challenging Toue could be the most dangerous thing I'll ever have to do. And my body could die any second, I could barely stay conscious for five minutes."

Virus' eyes widened, "what would happen to you if your body died?"

Aoba swallowed hard, "I don't know."

"Well," Noiz said softly, "at least we're all on the same page."

"Yeah. Lets go find Aoba's comatose corpse and kill a tyrant planning to take over the world." Trip sighed, _"awesome."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly this wasn't what Trip wanted to do today.


	27. Body

When they walked out of the elevator they were faced by another hall, but a set of light double doors with flaps to keep a possible leaked gas in or out of the room. 

Aoba walked straight into them, pushing them open and startling all of the scientists in the lab. Virus and Trip and Noiz were right behind him, stopping in surprise. 

There were about seven of them, and Aoba knew for sure that scrapping them all at once would overwhelm him. 

"Go!" He shouted, spurring the twins and Noiz on. "Go on!"

They all scattered and ran for scientists, grabbing them and shocking them with the batons. Noiz used his hands to slam doctors into walls to knock them out. Aoba absently thought about how proud he was they weren't instantly going for the kill. He grabbed two of the doctors and knocked their heads together, gazing at the last two who had instantly booked it. "Come on!" He shouted, running after them. 

The scientists led Aoba down through halls past curtain covered cots and computers and cupboards. There were IV stands and bottles of various fluids, and the floors were quite slippery. Ren didn't have shoes on, which made it easier to deal with and harder at the same time. 

He finaly caught them in a back room, Noiz flanking him and holding a scary looking needle. 

"Where am I?" Aoba demanded. 

"His body." Noiz corrected for him. 

"What do you mean?" One of the scientists was female and the other male. She was terrified and speaking for them both. 

"Blue hair, about 5'10". Skinny as hell, power of scrap?" Noiz provided. 

The scientists clearly knew what he was talking about but stayed quiet. 

"Tell me." Aoba said darkly, stepping forward. 

"Bay 6." The female whimpered. 

"Thank you." Aoba continued forward, dragging her into a tight sleeper hold while Noiz simply dropped the needle and knocked the male unconscious. 

Aoba pulled back, looking between the curtains until they came to the one numbered six. Dragging the curtain aside, he stopped short. He heard the twins catching up behind them. 

Aoba's body was laying in the cot and hooked up to multiple needles and monitors, his face sickeningly pale and hair tangled and short over his head. 

"Do we just unhook you?" Noiz whispered. 

"I don't know, what if I'm on life support?" He whispered back. 

"If only you hadn't knocked anyone unconscious. Then you could scrap them." Noiz muttered softly, dismayed. 

"Wait a second... If scrap is basically controlling someone's mind, couldn't you control them to wake up?" Virus asked after a few seconds. 

Aoba frowned, looking back at virus. "Get the girl."

-

Because the female scientist was already scared of Aoba and was unconscious, breaking into her mind wasn't all that hard. Everything was in slow motion - reacting to Aoba's attack, registering it, slowly trying to fight back... Within seconds he'd pushed and stirred everything up around enough to wake her up.

It wasn't a normal wake up and she jerked, eyes opening with a quiet mumble before giving a loud laugh and then rolling over. The twins hauled her to her feet and Aoba leaned in, frowning. "What did you do to this person?" He asked, not using scrap. 

The woman muddled in her thoughts for a few seconds before her eyes lightened. "Toue's son? We've just been scanning for now, nothing big just yet. Surgery is tonight."

 _Surgery. Thank god we were fast._ "What are the needles in his arms?"

"A sleeping medicine, for his mind and blood flow in preparation... And some nutrition." She said slowly.

"What would happen if we take them out?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. He'd wake up in a few hours, starving and sleepy, but you can't harm him." 

"Perfect. Thank you." Aoba pulled back, watching the lady's lids droop before the twins gently lay her on the ground. 

Aoba walked over to his slumbering body, taking a deep breath. "Just gently." He told them, slowly easing out the first needle. 

Every needle they pulled out had a wound that started to almost instantly bleed, and there was goop coming from the needles. They discarded the IV's, quickly pulling them all out. 

Virus found some bandages in the cabinet and started taping Aoba up, stopping the blood and pulling his body into a sitting position. 

"What now?" Noiz asked, gazing at Aoba's body in concern. 

"I don't know." He shook his head. "I guess we should just carry him... We can't leave him here." 

"We'll have to." Noiz agreed with a sigh. "Twins?"

"We're on it." Virus nodded, bringing his arms under Aoba wedding-style and picking him up. Trip did the same, sharing the weight as Aoba's head dropped to Virus' shoulder. 

"Your unconscious body is heavy." Virus muttered, sighing. 

"Yeah, it tends to do that." He frowned before walking out of the bay and turning back. "Trip, Virus... You guys should go home." 

The twins frowned, "back home... To Clear?"

"He's probably worried sick... And you two can't fight, not with me. You're helpless. I want you to go. Take Noiz with you," he frowned. 

"I'm not leaving you." Noiz shook his head. 

"Neither are we." Virus insisted. 

"Guys, you have to! Go back home. Tell Clear what's going on. If Noiz and I don't get back in 24 hours come back and search for us." 

"You're letting Noiz stay?" Trip asked with a frown. 

"I don't think I have a choice in the matter." He sighed softly. "Please go home? Please? I couldn't stand it if you got anymore hurt." 

"Very well, Aoba-san." Virus sighed. "We'll go home. We will."

"Thank you." Aoba sighed. "Go, now. Take the elevator. You shouldn't run into anyone and if you do, drop me and fight." 

"Alright." They both carried Aoba's body out, Virus stopping to peck Aoba's cheek before they left. 

"Maybe you should clean up before we go to face Toue. Your chest looks pretty scary." Noiz said once they were gone. 

"If I scare him badly enough he might cower and then we wouldn't have to fight." He gave a weak smile. 

"I don't think that would work." Noiz said with a soft chuckle. 

"Look, Noiz, I can't ask you to help me fight him." Aoba said softly. 

"Then don't. Because I'm going, no matter what you say." Noiz said quietly. 

Aoba rubbed the back of his neck, "Noiz... Clear once told me the reason you're such a jerk to me was because you liked me... Is that what you meant by not caring anymore?" He asked quietly. 

Noiz studied Aoba for a few seconds, taking in his bloody, torn skin and dirty pants and bare feet and dark midnight coloured hair. He leaned in, gripping that hair and pressing their lips together. He stayed for a long second before pulling away, his green eyes meeting Aoba's gold. 

"Nope. Not at all."


	28. Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! A new chapter! And that's right, officially two chapters left guys. Bear with me - I'm hoping to have the last two up within the next few days. 
> 
> Warning for light violence ahead. Actually no. It's not very light.

The twins had taken the elevator, so Noiz and Aoba headed up the stairs. They figured that since Toue owned the company his office would be upstairs, where the carpeted floors and clean walls were. So they went up stairs until their legs hurt and they couldn't anymore. 

The very top floor was filled with silvery hallways and opal mirrors, way fancier than a normal room should look. This must be Toue's floor, Aoba was sure of it. 

Noiz walked with Aoba down the long hallways before they came to a door which Aoba pushed open. 

Inside was a glittering, smooth floor, with large windows showing the dark night sky. There was a desk with computers and sitting at it was Toue. The easy way he carried himself as he stood up, with the curving grin on his lips made Aoba angry. He was guarded by two robots that had the same face as Clear but the came clothing as bots - white and buckled and strange, smirks on their faces. 

"And what might you be?" Toue asked, gazing at Aoba. 

Aoba was confused for a few seconds before remembering. He was Ren. Of course. "Aoba." He said with narrowed eyes. "I have a few tricks your machines can't tell you about."

"Well, never mind that." Toue sighed. "I'll hunt down your body later, after I kill you in this one." He didn't seem phased. 

"How do you plan to do that?" Noiz narrowed his eyes. 

Toue chuckled coolly. "Let me introduce you to A and A2, your newest competition." The two Clear look a likes both grinned in sync, eyes fixed on them. 

"They're upgraded. Faster. Stronger." Noiz muttered under his breath, always analyzing. "Hand to hand will be almost impossible." 

"What if you had a sword?" Aoba muttered back. 

"Easier. But we don't have one." 

"There." Aoba said softly, barely lifting his chin. On Toue's desk sat Koujaku's sword, cleaned and gleaming softly. 

"What about you? You need it more than I do." Noiz said lowly. 

"I have Ren's reflexes." 

"No good. They're harder, tougher, faster." He gritted. 

"There is nothing you can do to prepare." Toue chuckled softly. "A2, go for the taller one. A, you get Noiz."

The bot called A2 advanced slowly to Aoba. "You were built quite clumsily, brother." His eyes were already scanning, searching for weaker spots. 

"You are not my brother."

"Everyone who came out of this factory is in some way." 

"I was built for different reasons than you." He growled, surging forward and snapping his fist out. His hand was met with an iron grip that twisted, hard, pink eyes narrowing as a white grin widened and he was shoved back. 

"You can't best me." A2 stalked forward to Aoba. 

"I can try." He bit back, surging forward and aiming a hit at A2's gut. 

The hit was easily knocked away and returned, a fist forcing the air from Aoba's lungs as his stomach bloomed in pain. He doubled over lightly, stepping back with a groan. A strike across his face and he felt a warm wet seep over his upper lip and to the floor. Thick and wet. As if Ren hadn't lost enough blood lately. 

Aoba quickly glanced over to Noiz and A, shocked with concern. If he was doing this badly already, how was the other? 

Noiz had a split lip but was moving fast, dodging more hits than he took. The electric chips and bombs had been taken away when he was thrown into prison, so he was defenceless. 

But there was no way he'd be able to keep it up for much longer. Aoba had to do something. He had to-

Rough hands grabbed his hair and slammed his head into a wall. Aoba saw stars and blackness, eyes slowly opening to reveal his roof back home... In Clear's house... In his room... He blacked out and opened them again and A2's face was all he could see. 

"You went away for a second!" The bot said cheerfully. "Luckily I was here to bring you back!" The hands in his hair tightened, jerked down making Aoba yelp hoarsely, hands hitting feebly at A2's body. "Let-let me go." He struggled with trying to scarp, failing miserably. "Let me... Let go!" He failed again and tears streamed down over his vision. 

A2 grabbed his neck, throwing him against the wall again. Aoba braced himself with his arms, breathing raggedly and opening his eyes to glare at the bot. 

"What's wrong?" The robot was sympathetic. "You don't look so comfy." 

"Get away from me." Aoba bared his teeth, sinking to the ground. 

"I don't think so." He kicked Aoba across the jaw with a hard boot, making the other wince in pain and shudder before spitting out a gob of blood. 

Then, shifting into some sort of frenzy, Aoba surged up and grabbed at A2's hair. The crazed smile never left the robot's face as Aoba slammed his fist into his head, pain bursting across his knuckles. He gripped his throat but there was nothing soft to squeeze or tear at. He ended up slamming his knee into the robot's gut, finally finding weakness as the android coughed lightly and hunched over. 

"You can't w-win, A-Aoba-san..."

Aoba grabbed his head, twisting sharply with all his might. There was a sickening crack, a broken sound coming from the robot's mouth as he pulled away roughly. His head stayed there - twisted too far left so all Aoba saw was a head of hair stepping towards him. "You-can't-win!" He laughed crazily behind himself and Aoba was glad he wasn't facing him. 

"You don't seem to be looking the right direction." Aoba snarled, kicking sharply at the bot's chest. The robot couldn't have seen it and the hit landed, making it stagger back. "You need some help with that?" He kicked again, forcing him to the ground and slamming a bare foot down over his throat. He grabbed the robot's wrists, stepping down harder as he pulled with all of his strength. There was a whine and a snap, a few sparks shocking through A2's body before it gave and Aoba threw the robot's corpse against the wall, stepping off his head. 

Noiz was currently suffering from a headlock, but didnt looked phased by it yet, grabbing at the other android's hair as he clenched his jaw. His back did look dangerously arched in the hold. 

Aoba ran across the room to grab Koujaku's sword, noticing Toue was gone. He ignored it and ran back to Noiz, shouting his name. 

The redhead didn't hear, now caught up in a nasty game of 'stop hitting yourself' that just made him look more and more angry with each hit of his own laugh. The Clear-like laugh rang through the room, delighted. 

Aoba grabbed the bot's hair, dragging him back sharply and pointing his sword away. He didn't want to stab Noiz by accident. 

Noiz was able to break the robot's grip, stepping back and away. 

Aoba gasped as the clear look-a-like whirled and grabbed the sword blade with his hand, wrenching it out of his grip and flipping it in the air. 

Aoba lurched back as the bot caught the hilt easily, pointing the sword from Aoba to Noiz' throat slowly and back again. His smirk was wide, eyes bright. 

"Good job." Noiz all but growled. 

"I was trying to help." Aoba said, stepping back slowly with Noiz. 

The bot swirled the sword in the air like he was resting it out, considering a purchase. "Very nice. Your friend owned this, did he not? He was a master of the art. And he fought so viciously..." A slowly shook his head, "strange, for how easily he succumbed to being inverted."

Aoba's balled fists shook, "shut up. You know nothing about Koujaku!"

"Could he even call himself a master, though? He was defeated so easily by you. And you're worthless. A stranger in your new body, an alien in this." He narrowed his eyes. "Broken. Lost."

"I'm not." Aoba said shakily. 

"Destined to fall to this sword, like your friend wanted..." 

"You're lying!" Aoba shouted angrily. He surged forward while Noiz did at the same time, behind the bot as Aoba drew his attention. 

The tip of the sword rested feather light against Aoba's neck, kissing the skin there. Noiz and Aoba froze, knowing a swift flick of the bot's wrist would send his head rolling to the floor. 

Aoba licked his lips, eyes flickering up to the bot's pink, laughing ones. 

"Would this be too easy?" The bot asked with a smile. "It's happened so fast... Would this be mercy? Master wouldn't approve of mercy. I suppose dying twice, however, he would approve of as your punishment..." He narrowed his eyes and the sword bit into Aoba's neck slowly, more blood trickling down his collarbone. 

"I hope you wait patiently for the next time I can do this." A smirked and took a step forward-

Noiz slammed a screwdriver into the bot's neck, causing it to instantly stiffen, eyes darkening and rolling back before he slumped to the ground, sword clanging to the floor next to him. 

Aoba sobbed, having genuinely thought his neck was about to be sliced through. He lurched forward and Noiz caught him in a tight hug, squeezing his back and waist. "Toue." The redhead whispered. "Come on, one more." 

Aoba closed his eyes and let more tears drip down, hugging him back tightly. He was starting to feel dizzy but pulled back, grabbing the sword from the ground and lightly tossing it from hand to hand. "Let's go." 

-

There was only one hallway Toue could have gone down and they bolted down it together, Noiz watching Aoba carefully because of all the blood. 

As they ran Aoba quickly got short of breath, Ren's energy almost completely drained away. He felt Noiz' hand grip his empty one, just giving a gentle, supportive squeeze. 

As they rounded the corner they saw Toue, walking quickly. The man heard them and his eyes widened, tripping slightly and starting to run to an elevator at the end of the hall. 

"Don't let him-!" 

Aoba was already running. Seeing the murderer so vulnerable had woken a new strength in him. He was almost seeing red, his hands shaking as he ran faster than he ever had before, rounding to Toue. He slammed a hand into the older man's chest, crashing him into a wall a lifting the sword. For Koujaku. For Sei, for all he'd done to Clear and so many others... This man deserved this. 

Aoba thrust it in so hard it pierced straight through the wall behind Toue, through wood and wall and maybe even steel, quickly getting drenched through with blood.


	29. Banished

Aoba sobbed softly, stepping back and stumbling slightly. Strong arms wrapped around his waist. "I've got you." Soft breaths into his hair...

Turning, Aoba sighed in relief as he saw Noiz, relaxing in his grip and hugging him back around the neck. It was over. It was all over. 

Hands reached up, gently petting through and combing Aoba's short hair. Aoba was exhausted, every bone in his body was aching from head to toe. He needed sleep, and food. But first...

"Let's get out of here." Noiz whispered. "Okay?"

"Okay..." Time to be strong again. Aoba pulled back, gripping the sword handle and yanking sharply. Toue's body slid to the ground, a red streak of blood dripping down from the wall behind of him. Aoba didn't need to see that, he just wanted Koujaku's sword.

Noiz led Aoba to the elevator Toue had been running at. They quickly found it was a carded elevator and went back to check Toue's body before stealing a card from his breast pocket. They swiped it and gained all access, heading down in the elevator. On the ground floor they quickly found their way out of the building, to the grassy field away from the factory. 

Noiz kept his arm around Aoba and they walked together. Weakened and not in much of a hurry, it took them almost an hour to get back to the town. Once they were there they quickly headed back home.

"Something's wrong." Aoba mumbled, gazing at their house. Everything was quiet. No one was waiting for them, not the twins or Clear or Yura. 

There was a crashing noise, something shattering inside, and Aoba rushed through the doors with Noiz at his heels. 

It was Clear. His hands were red with blood again like he'd murdered someone and covered in broken glass. Two shattered vases were on the floor, bloody and broken. When Aoba and Noiz walked in, Clear's head snapped over to them. His eyes were round, full, golden and crazed. 

"What are you doing here?" Clear all but shouted, staggering towards them. His hands twitched and fingers curled. 

"Sly." Aoba said softy, stepping forward. 

He let out an childish laugh, "my pet name you guys came up with. I like it."

"Sly, listen to me." Aoba narrowed his eyes, trying to find his scrap. Scouring his brain. What did Ren say? 

_Feel, Aoba._

Clear's eyes were on him. 

"I'm scared right now." Aoba said softly. "I'm scared that one day you'll come and never go away."

"You should be scared." Clear bared his bloody teeth. 

"Not of you." Aoba said quietly. "I'm scared for you."

Aoba plunged forward with his scrap, slamming straight into Clear before his vision went completely white. 

-

Inside of Clear's mind someone was singing. It was white, and strange, and beautiful. There was no sky or ground, but Aoba was standing. Looking down, he was in his own body. 

Looking back up he made out a small figure, hunched over on their knees. Aoba ran torwards it, finding snow white hair. It was Clear, crying over a long sword. Koujaku's sword... The twins must have told him.

"Clear." Aoba said quietly. His voice echoed through the space. 

Clear didn't respond and kept quietly crying. 

"Clear, please..." He whispered. It was no use, so Aoba kept slowly walking. He came across another version of Clear, who was gripping a leash that was collared to himself. He gave a sharp yank every few seconds, making his own body stumble forward slightly. 

Aoba frowned as he passed him, curious. He tried to stop him again but it was no use. 

There were more small faint figures. But that wasn't what Aoba was searching for. He quickly walked past them. 

As Aoba kept walking the sky slowly turned red, the singing fading away. He could feel and hear a pulse. Clear's pulse, pounding in the background. In this part of his mind there was an animal - covered in fur and metal, with sharp teeth and sharp claws. It looked nothing like the normal animals Aoba knew of. It's hands were bloody. It didn't attack Aoba, but it snarled viciously at him. He knew he wasn't supposed to be here. 

"Sly." Aoba said softly, and the pulse slamming in his ears went faster. Aoba felt dizzy, but held his ground. "Sly, you were created to suppress Clear's memory... To keep him weak and scared of the real world." He slowly stepped forward, biting his lip hesitantly. 

The beast's ears perked up and he stepped back, but Aoba kept walking forward. His hand slowly touched the thing's forehead, smooth skin with fur covered over. 

"Toue's dead. Your job is done, and so is his." Aoba said softly before closing his eyes. "No more. Stop holding Clear back. I release you..." 

Everything went black and there was the soft sound of Clear sighing tiredly, but in content. 

-

Aoba slowly forced his eyes open, they felt heavy like they were made out of metal. Well. Maybe they were. 

He could see... The roof. He could see the roof inside his room, Clear's ceiling, just like before in the factory. He slowly lifted his hands. They looked like his own. 

"He's awake!" One of the twins gasped. 

Aoba turned his head with a slight frown before his expression softened. 

Virus was sitting by his bed, with Trip and Yura looking out the windows. They all rushed to his side when Virus called them. 

"Hey guys." He gave a slight, weak smile. "You can go downstairs now, I think."


	30. After

Clear's mind is much more calm these days. In fact, everything about him is much calmer. He tells Aoba that every day he could hear Sly inside of him, just chanting. _Let us change, let us change, let me out, change us now._ But it's gone now. In fact, Clear says he can't hear anything. Not a word from Sly. He believes Sly is never coming back, and no one is more relived by the news than Yura. 

The twins hadn't been blunt in their delivery of the news of Koujaku's fate, and that changed her forever. Out of all of the androids that Clear saved, she was closest to Koujaku. She still smiles. She's still childish and she still laughs, but she's more understanding. She still looks after everyone but does it with a different eye. A motherly one. Aoba sees the change and is very proud of his little sister. He's still up for a game of hide and seek any day. 

The twins are the only ones who don't change drastically - they have each other to console and Aoba to pester. At mention of the Factory incident they'll get sad, knowing first hand how awful it had been... But they're quick to change the subject, or tease Noiz about something. 

Noiz changes for the better, Aoba thinks. He liked Noiz before, but he loves this Noiz. This Noiz smiles more, and occasionally laughs for Aoba. He's coming out of his shell, and Aoba sees it every day. It's beautiful. 

Ren quickly adapts to life in the house, but is slower to act more human. The wounds over his hands, neck, and chest are quick to heal and after he starts moving again, he relaxes. He tells Aoba he knows little of the other one - the human one who died long ago, but that if this new Aoba is happy, so is he. Aoba will never be like the other Aoba, fully human, but Clear and Yura consider him to be family, no matter what. 

An anonymous tip goes to the police, about everything. About Toue's plans and all of the bots hiding underneath the factory... Days later the news is teeming with it and the factory is burned to the ground. 

And life changes in the house. It's no longer Clear and Yura, working hard to shelter and hide their robot friends, they all become family. The grand reopening of _Koujaku's hair and salon_ brings about new work for them - Yura volunteers to be the new hairdresser. She learned a few tricks from Koujaku cutting her own hair and showing her how to do it. She does the work well and happily, knowing she's got high expectations. The gleaming long sword in a box resting near the windowsill reminds her of that every day. 

Ren and Aoba take turns working the till, their bond evolving to telepathy which helps a lot. When Ren gets flustered, Aoba will step in with his charming voice and soft brown eyes and fix problems right up. They don't switch bodies anymore. Ren prefers odd jobs anyway - it's what he was built for. Fixing pipes, adjusting heating systems, adjusting computer programs... And helping Yura, actually, quite a bit. She gets confused often, which is expected, but Aoba slowly gets a sneaking suspicion she's doing it on purpose. Ren will return her fixed tools and warns her teasingly not to break them again or he'd make her do it (he never would) and she'll smile and blush and promise. And return the next evening with more broken, blushing promises and tools. Aoba enjoys watching their back and forth exchanges. He sees a friendship there, quickly heading to a possibility of something sweeter. 

Noiz gets what he wants - a job where he dosent have to talk to any customers. He designs the web page for them, which goes a long way and brings in customers from different countries. He helps Aoba with scheduling and they joke and jab at each other through the headsets all day. 

And everyone in the house becomes someone to Aoba. Aoba's beautiful young sister, Aoba's charming, handsome brother... Aoba's grouchy, well meaning boyfriend, and Aoba's strong and sweet best friend. 

Everyone settles on equal terms, androids, humans, and half and half. Clear gets out of the house and helps the twins at the salon every day more and more. Ren and Yura, shocking everyone, go out on a date. The twins do too, making it a double date. No one ever sees any bots again. 

And Noiz and Aoba... Well... Noiz decides it's time to show Aoba something he'd found a long time ago, opening up a part of himself no one had ever seen before. 

-

Aoba fiddled with a pair of tweezers with a small frown, eyes narrowing as he focused on the small wire. He was digging through a small panel in Noiz' body that opened through his neck, the redhead holding a piece of paper to show him what to do. 

"It's right here." Noiz carefully pointed on the diagram. "There."

Aoba nodded slowly, "okay.." Reaching down to the bed and carefully grabbing a red wire, he held it in the tweezers and looped it around the smaller one, being careful and slow. As he worked with a scowl Noiz' fingers found their way to his knee. 

"No pressure. Stop shaking." He said gently. 

"Yeah, I know..." Aoba frowned and nodded. "I just don't want to do anything wrong, worsen your brain damage." He muttered. 

Noiz rolled his light green eyes, smirking softly. "How considerate." 

"Mhm." Aoba slowly wrapped the wire through in a loop, attaching it to the opposite side. He opened his mouth to say he was done before the tweezers scraped over Noiz' neck. 

"Ow, Aoba." 

Aoba's eyes widened and he pulled back, seeing Noiz' expression turn into shock. 

"What did you just say?" 

"I said- ow, I think. Did it... Did it really work?" He whispered. 

"I don't know." 

"Slap me!"

"What?"

"Slap me, Aoba, do it." 

Aoba glared as he set the tweezers down, "I'm not going to hit you!"

"Please?" Noiz reached up, gently closing the panel they'd opened in his neck. He would repair it later so the square shape wasn't as obvious. 

Aoba gave in and lifted his hand, striking Noiz across the face. 

The redhead grimaced and touched his cheek, but was smiling. "Remind me to never get on your bad side..." 

"Oh my god, it worked!?!?" 

Noiz got up, walking to the mirror and glancing at the panel in his neck. He pinched himself, hard. 

"It worked! Holy shit, I can feel it feels- it hurts!" 

"Don't malfunction." Aoba smirked and stood up, watching Noiz. 

Noiz gave a relieved, shocked laugh, touching his neck and shaking his head. He pinched himself again and opened a drawer, putting his finger in and closing it sharply. "Ow! Fuck!" He was still smiling. Then he looked over at Aoba, and walked closer. "Careful, you look like you're getting attached." Noiz teased, looping his arms around Aoba's waist. 

"Oh, no, I could never love someone who wears such silly hats." Aoba smiled, tugging at the tassels hanging from Noiz' knit hat and hooking his arm around his neck. 

Noiz leaned in and they kissed deeply, Aoba's tongue pushing past his boyfriend's lips first to feel his tongue piercing. Noiz gave his lip a small bite, hinting at what he wanted and Aoba understood. He pulled the redhead closer, biting at his lips and jaw and cheek before going back to kissing him deeply. His hips were grabbed with a giddy laugh. 

Aoba's back hit the soft bed as Noiz shifted overtop of him, hands sliding down. 

Not... Everything had changed. 

But honestly, Aoba was fine with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how when you finish a really damn good book and your chest gets that weird dull ache and you wish it wasn't over? This fanfiction is nothing like an amazing book but it still hurts for me. Thanks for reading, everyone!


End file.
